Aquela Garrotinha Inocente Morreu
by UchiHaruAkasum
Summary: Sasuke não ligou para os sentimentos dela quando partiu... pelo menos é isso que ela acha. O Uchiha esmagou seu coração no seu ultimo encontro, cansada de ser desprezada Sakura some de Kohona deixando todos preocupados. 5 anos depois um certo moreno volta
1. Chapter 1

Aquela Garotinha Inocente Morreu...

**Cap - 1 A Promessa Do Uchiha **

Claro que ele tinha consciência disso, ele sabia que assim que deixara Kohona, uma parte de seu coração ficara para trás. "Sakura" Pensou, sim aquela garota irritante o conquistara a tal ponto que nem ele mesmo entendia como ela fizera isso, como ela conseguira quebrar a barreira que ele mesmo formara ao redor de seu coração? Como ela parecia saber o que se passava por sua cabeça? Como ela o conhecia tão bem, se só em raras ocasiões (muito raras mesmo) ele permitia alguma conversa sobre a sua maior ambição a vingança.

Aquela garota irritante tentara impedi – lo de partir, surpreendendo o Uchiha, ela não sabia do encontro que o garoto tivera com o quarteto do som, mas mesmo assim de alguma forma ela parecia ter adivinhado que ele iria embora aquela noite. A principio ele não entendeu que ligação era essa que tinha com a kunoichi que demonstrava ser muito forte e significativa para ambos. Mas ao ouvir ela dizer que o amava um agradável calafrio percorreu seu corpo, a garota já deixava sua admiração por ele a mostra para todos, mas aquela era a primeira vez em que ela dizia essas palavras, ele tinha absoluta certeza de que eram verdadeiras, porem estava decidido e nem Sakura iria para – lo. No entanto tinha que falar algo para ela, tinha que achar um modo de se expressar, expressar sua gratidão. Foi assim que ele decidiu e aquele simples "Sakura... Arigatou" carregou vários significados e sentidos.

No momento seguinte a garota desabou inconsciente nos braços dele, que sentindo seu coração apertar a carregou para o banco próximo, depositando o frágil corpo no mesmo. A observou por um momento sua expressão sofrida o entristeceu, mas não podia fazer nada por ela naquele momento os vínculos deveriam ser quebrados de uma vez por todas. Sem saber o porquê aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela, sussurrando o que não tivera coragem de pronunciar quando a kunoichi se declarou.

- Sakura, se eu sobreviver ao meu encontro com Itachi, juro que voltarei para você.

Pontuo a frase capturando os lábios da mesma entre os seus, queria apenas levar uma lembrança de Sakura consigo embora soubesse que deveria esquece – la, mas sem dúvida jamais esqueceria do gosto da boca dela e de como se sentiu ao beija – lá...

Relutante se afastou e sem olhar para trás transpassou os portões de Kohona de encontro a Orochimaru e das trevas que o cercariam apartir de então.

Só não contava que Naruto o perseguisse provavelmente seguindo um pedido da kunoichi rosada, mais uma vez demonstrou não estar disposto a voltar para a vila. Houve uma ferrenha batalha entre eles e Sasuke teve a sua chance de conseguir o mesmo sharingan de seu irmão se matasse seu melhor amigo, optou por incrível que pareça a conseguir aquele poder sem cometer tal atrocidade. Dois anos depois acabou por voltar a ver não só ele, como também Sakura, ela havia crescido muito não tinha como negar, ficou mais forte para ir atrás dele e seu corpo se desenvolveu se transformando em uma bela mulher, apesar de todas as diferenças físicas e psicológicas que se operaram na garota, o Uchiha pode notar que ela conservava o mesmo brilho nos olhos quando olhou para ele, o garoto conhecia aquele brilho, era o mesmo que recebia sempre dela no tempo em que morava na vila.

Não pode deixar de se sentir feliz por dentro então isso queria dizer que ela ainda o amava, lá no fundo ele sabia que era recíproco. No entanto sua vingança ainda não havia acontecido, novamente a abandonou deixando – a dessa vez com uma expressão que ele não conseguiu traduzir. Na certa a veria de novo, algum dia quem sabe, só rezava para que nesse dia não mais precisasse mais virar as costas para a garota e correr atrás de sua vingança, esperava encontra – la quando finalmente pudesse corresponder aos sentimentos dela sem aquela jura obscura pairando sobre sua cabeça.

**Seis anos depois...**

Os olhos negros pousaram sobre aquele portão tão familiar de Kohona, um sorriso quase imperceptível surgiu em seu rosto, voltara desta vez para ficar, já que sua vingança fora concluída e a sua jura para a antiga companheira de time, ressoou em sua mente. Atrás daqueles portões estava à garota que não saiu de seus pensamentos durante todo esse tempo. Mas ainda teria que se entregar para a Hokage e aguardar julgamento afinal fugiu da vila para se juntar ao inimigo o mínimo que ele merecia era uma punição.

Suspirou cansado, não seria nada fácil mais valia a pena, se adiantou para adentrar na vila quando um grito muito familiar o saudou.

- Sasuke!!!

Naruto corria que nem um louco para o lugar onde o moreno estava como se não conseguisse acreditar no que estava vendo, os olhos arregalados e a face incrédula revelavam isso.

- Não grite dobe. – Disse ele se divertindo internamente pelo atordoamento do ex – companheiro de time.

O Uzumaky não deu atenção ao "pedido" de Sasuke até por que ainda não acreditava que ele estivesse ali, na sua frente. Abraçou o Uchiha feliz da vida gritando no ouvido do mesmo.

- Me larga Naruto, já estou te estranhando.

- É que eu ainda não acredito que você ta aqui depois de tanto tempo e...

- Tsunade esta na vila?

- Não.

- Kuso. – Praguejou baixo.

- Mas o que você queria com Tsunade obaa – chan?

- Quero negociar a minha volta.

- Sua volta? Você quer dizer que não vai mais embora???

- Hai. Mas se ela não esta ai. – O moreno virou as costas para ir Deus sabe – se lá onde, mas foi interrompido por um grito de Naruto.

- Sasuke espera, se você quer falar com o Hokage não tem problema.

- Mas você disse que Tsunade não está.

- E não esta mesmo, ela se aposentou há uns 5 anos. – O olhar dele pareceu triste por alguma razão.

- Maravilha, então o novo Hokage esta?

- Você esta falando com ele. – Disse o loiro sorrindo.

- Por Kami é verdade? Você é o novo Hokage, dobe? – Perguntou o Uchiha espantado.

- Mais respeito comigo teme, afinal sou o sexto Hokage.

- Hokage ou não você continua sendo o mesmo dobe de sempre.

- Cuidado com o que diz, seu julgamento esta em minhas mãos. – falou ele com um sorriso demoníaco.

- Se é assim prefiro continuar como foragido.

Deu as costas novamente ao loiro e saiu andando.

- Ei teme, não precisa ir eu estava brincando. Não acha que agora que sou superior a você vou te proibir de voltar.

- Mas só nos seus sonhos você é superior a mim dobe. – Disse o Uchiha se virando para o amigo com um sorriso arrogante

- Veremos.

Era incrível nem entrara na vila e aquele loiro já o fazia se sentir em casa, não se arrependia um segundo sequer de ter deixado o time Hebi para voltar.

- Só quero ver a cara dos outros quando te verem aqui teme, vai ser um sarro. – Naruto disse puxado Sasuke pra dentro de Kohona.

O moreno o seguiu o barulhento Uzumaky pela vila, onde foram encontrando muitos conhecidos que depois daqueles 6 anos pareciam de arrumado suas vidas, Ino estava casada com Sai, Shikamaru com Temari, Tenten com Neji, Kakashi com Kurenai e (como descobrira depois) Naruto com Hinata.

- Todos se arranjaram, os casamentos foram um atrás do outro, tinha muita festa e muito ramen – Comentou Naruto contente, o estranho que seus olhos azuis sempre tão claros aparentavam uma certa perda de brilho parecia que ele estava incomodado com algo.

O Uchiha até pensou em perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas não teve tempo até porque logo estava cercado de garotas como acontecia nos seus dias de gennin, suspirou aborrecido não se interessava por nenhuma delas, aliás, a única garota que lhe interessava estava fazendo o favor de não aparecer. Pensou no que Naruto disse "Todos se arranjaram" seu peito apertou, será que a kunoichi de cabelo rosado se arranjara também? Será que era por isso que seu amigo parecia incomodado? Ele... não saberia o que iria sentir se visse a sua amada Sakura com outro homem. Possivelmente ele se sentiria derrotado e meio arrependido por te – la abandonado, como descobrirá ao cumprir sua vingança que não lhe trouxe alegria alguma, apenas um vazio indescritível, ela estava certa em tentar impedir que ele seguisse aquele caminho negro que só trouxe dor e sofrimento para ambos os lados.

Sasuke levou o resto do dia para se livrar das suas fãs que o irritaram até o limite. Diziam que nunca o esqueceram, que nunca deixaram de pensar nele, que o amavam demais e mais um monte de baboseiras.

"Mentirosas" ele pensou já quase explodindo, tudo que queria era encontrar a Haruno mesmo que temesse o que fosse encontrar ao lado dela, mas estava decidido ele iria vê – la. O difícil era se livrar daquelas chatas estava pensando em algo espanta – las quando uma delas disse.

- Sasuke – kun não de atenção para essas peruas, fui eu que sempre te amei, sempre me preocupei com você, sempr...

- Há é mesmo? Então me diz porque você ou melhor todas vocês nunca me procuraram? Por que nunca tentaram me trazer de volta? – Cortou o Uchiha friamente destacando bem o amor verdadeiro que Sakura sentia por ele, ela sim que sempre o amou, sempre se preocupou com ele, ao contrário dessas ai que só o queriam como um troféu.

A garota deu um passo para trás assustada, assim como todas as outras estavam de queixo caído.

- Sasuke – kun...

- Vamos me respondam onde estava esse "amor" de vocês nesses 8 anos que eu fiquei fora?

- Sasu...

- Sumam da minha frente nenhuma de vocês sabe o que amar alguém!!! – Falou lançando um olhar mortal para as seus até então fãs.

Irritado virou as costas e começou seu caminho até o escritório do hokage, onde resolveria sua punição por ter traído a vila e depois ia sair para jantar com Naruto e a família do mesmo.

- Teme você demoro.

- Tinha um assuntos para resolver.

Meio intrigado o loiro o deixou entrar no escritório...

A punição foi leve o Uchiha só não podia sair do nível gennin por pelo menos um ano e em hipótese alguma poria os pés fora de Kohona, nem mesmo em missão prova disso que não receberia nenhuma missão de nível B até o se tornar chunnin o que só poderia ocorrer depois de seu um ano como gennin.

Era meio humilhante para Sasuke voltar aquele nível e ter que permanecer nele por pelo menos um ano, sendo que sua força no momento se igualava ao do hokage atual, mas era um preço até pequeno a se pagar pelos seus delitos.

O jantar no restaurante Ichiraku foi ótimo junto com Naruto, Hinata e os filhos dos dois ele se sentia mais a vontade na sua primeira e única casa. Ao sair do restaurante o Uchiha tratou de puxar o companheiro para um canto afastado para lhe fazer uma pergunta que desde cedo o estava lhe atormentando.

- E a Sakura?

- Hã?

- Como a Sakura esta? Onde diabos ela esta?

Sasuke viu o olhar do loiro ficar triste e o mesmo abaixar a cabeça para encarar o chão incapaz de fita – lo.

- Naruto... – começou apreensivo. – o que aconteceu com a Sakura?

- Ah... Sakura... chan... ela...

- Ela o que Naruto? – Perguntou o moreno temendo a resposta do amigo.

- A Sakura- chan foi embora teme.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Gostaria de estar teme, mas é a verdade. – Disse o Uzumaky sério.

- Para onde? Quando? – O assombro era visível na voz do Uchiha. **Sua **Sakura havia ido embora... não era possível.

- Sasuke... ninguém sabe onde ela esta agora, nem se pelos menos continua viva, já faz uns 5 anos...

Flashback On

Sakura andava inquieta por todos os cantos do hospital procurando do que se ocupar, sem perceber que Naruto a observava de uma porta aberta, fazia dias que andava preocupado com a amiga, ela estava cada vez mais distante do mundo deles, como se estivesse se refugiando num mundo seu, a sua própria cabeça. Fazia um ano que não via Sasuke e nem ouvia falar dele já que a garota de cabelo rosa parecia ter excluído aquele nome de sua mente e seu coração, todo aquele ano ela não falara nele uma vez sequer e quando ouvia seu nome reagia com frieza que beirava o desprezo. Naruto sabia muito bem que a garota devia estar sofrendo por isso tentou ajudar. A primeira coisa que fez foi sair do seu esconderijo.

- Ohayo Sakura – chan. – Disse ele animado.

- Ah, ohayo Naruto. – Ela respondeu sem olha – lo direito, prestando atenção na prancheta que tinha nas mãos.

- Você ta muito ocupada hoje? Porque eu pensei que nós podíamos ir ao festival que vai ter a noite e...

- Não posso Naruto to muito ocupada. – Ela o cortou sem olha – lo.

- Sakura – chan você precisa tirar uma folga, tem que sair para se divertir às vezes e...

- Gomen Naruto, mas eu acho que não estou precisando me divertir.

O loiro suspirou cansado sabia o que a Haruno estava sentindo, sabia que o que ela mais queria era se isolar do resto do mundo para enfim sofrer abertamente, mas ele não a deixaria sozinha naquele momento.

- Sakura – chan eu sei que você ainda pensa nele.

A garota finalmente o olhou nos olhos arqueando uma sobrancelha como se pergunta – se do que diabos aquele moleque estava falando.

- Eu sei que você ainda pensa no Sasuke, não adianta negar.

- Dá um tempo Naruto.

- Você esta estranha desde quando nós o vimos da ultima vez mais de uns meses para cá tem se isolado do resto do mundo.

- Estou apenas seguindo a minha vida Naruto.

- Sakura – chan, o Sasuke...

- Kuso Naruto, cala a boca não quero mais ouvir esse nome eu cansei de sofrer.

- Demo, Sakura – chan você precisa desabafar se não vai acabar enlouquecendo.

- Então me deixe enlouquecer. Você não entende, penso naquele bastardo sim, mas só o que quero agora é mata – lo, por tudo que me fez passar.

Ela falava tão seriamente e com um brilho tão furioso no olhar que o Uzumaky, deu um passo para trás pasmo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério...

- Estou falando sério sim, se encontrar aquele maldito algum dia não hesitaria em acabar com a vida dele.

- Mas Sakura, você... sempre o amou...

- As coisas mudam.

E sem esperar o Uzumaky falar mais alguma coisa ela se retirou do local emanando uma aura negra que o assustou.

Flashback Off

O Uchiha ouvia tudo incrédulo, Sakura o odiava, isso não podia ser verdade, não podia estar acontecendo não agora que voltara para ficar ao lado dela.

- Tentei falar com ela mais algumas vezes, mas não consegui ela estava mudada, diferente, nem de longe parecia a Sakura que eu conheci quando tinha 12 anos, ela parecia ter mais ódio a cada dia e quando chegou ao ápice Tsunade ooba – chan tentou ajuda – la a enviando para uma outra vila onde Sakura receberia algum tratamento. Mas no meio do caminho ela fugiu e nunca mais voltou. Vovó Tsunade passou seu cargo de hokage para mim, e saiu atrás dela, desde então não vi mais nenhuma das duas, a ultima noticia que tive foi uma carta enviada há 2 anos. Nela vovó Tsunade contou que Sakura estava bem, mas ainda não conseguira alcança – la, afinal ela esta se afastando cada vez mais do pais do fogo.

- Ela se foi. – Murmurou Sasuke sentindo um aperto forte no peito, abaixou a cabeça por um momento mais depois voltou a olhar o Uzumaky decidido. – Vou atrás dela.

- Não! Nem pensar. Sakura não esta no seu estado normal e é um perigo para todos principalmente para você.

- Por que você não saiu para procura – lá dobe?

- Eu até tentei, umas 20 vezes mais vovó Tsunade não deixou.

- Naruto eu tenho que ir atrás dela, foi por minha causa que ela fugiu.

- Teme deixe isso com a vovó Tsunade, se alguém pode resgatar a Sakura é ela.

- Se já faz 5 anos parece que ela não vai conseguir.

O Uzumaky pareceu meditar por um momento, o brilho triste presente em seus olhos, agora Sasuke entendia perfeitamente o porquê daquela tristeza. A kunoichi de cabelos rosados sempre fora a paixão do loiro, mas no tempo em que o Uchiha ficara longe da vila fez com que os dois virassem grandes amigos quase irmãos, devia ter sido difícil para ele vê – la partir para nunca mais voltar.

- Ela vai te matar Sasuke. – Falou Naruto sério.

- Se tiver que trazer aquela teimosa a força trarei, não importa se tiver que lutar com ela.

- Sabe teme isso é estranho...

- O que é estranho?

- Parece que vocês mudaram de lugar, a Sakura falou exatamente isso, antes de te encontrar aquela última vez. Você... a... ama?

- Hn. Isso não importa dobe. Vou atrás dela de qualquer jeito.

- Mas você ainda esta em período de readaptação na vila, não pode sair dela.

- Prefere esperar mais um ano e de repente receber a noticia que ela morreu? – Perguntou o Uchiha com uma sobrancelha arqueada como se estranha – se o comportamento do amigo.

- Não, você tem razão teme, se Tsunade ooba – chan não conseguiu, talvez você consiga. Só tome cuidado a Sakura já não é aquela garota doce que você viu da última vez, se tiver chance ela te mata.

- Preocupado comigo dobe?

- Não seu baka, só não quero perder mais um integrante do time 7.

- Tá, tomarei cuidado, e vou trazer a Sakura de volta eu prometo.

- É assim que se fala teme. Quando pretende partir?

- Amanhã cedo.

- Ótimo vou preparar a papelada dessa missão.

O loiro fez menção de se afastar, mas Sasuke chamou sua atenção novamente.

- Só mais uma coisa Naruto, você faz idéia de pelo menos a direção que ela foi?

- Na carta a hokage disse que Sakura ia sempre para o norte.

- Hn.

- Faz idéia de para onde ela estava indo?

- Um palpite, mas tenho que conferir.

- Gambaté né teme. – Desejou Naruto com um sorriso sincero.

Logo depois que o Uzumaky foi embora junto com a sua esposa e seus filhos, o Uchiha suspirou tristemente e foi em direção ao bairro Uchiha, no entanto não conseguiu entrar naquele lugar em que seus sonhos foram destruídos anos atrás, quando sua família fora morta por aquele maldito do Itachi, e por mais que o dito cujo já se encontra – se morto também, Sasuke não deixava de se perguntar o porquê de um jovem com um futuro tão brilhante como seu irmão foi cometer uma atrocidade dessas.

"Vai entender como funciona a mente de um louco". Pensou pulando para um telhado de um dos prédios mais altos de Kohona de onde pode ver claramente o céu estrelado, juntamente com a majestosa lua cheia, meio encoberta por nuvens.

Era estranho mais não conseguia manter mais seus pensamentos em foco, pois no momento em que pensava no rosto desprezível do Itachi, um rosto angelical surgiu para si de repente, os cabelos róseos e os olhos verdes denunciavam a sua beleza, a kunoichi que roubara seu coração, não parava de aparecer em sua cabeça.

Olhou aturdido para o céu mais uma vez, pensando em aonde estaria Sakura naquele momento? Será que estava bem? Será que pensava nele? Será que realmente... o odiava?

"Não, Sakura você não pode me odiar, por favor, não agora que eu voltei para você, voltei para ficar ao seu lado, não agora que eu descobri o que é amar alguém, como eu amo você".

Uma brisa fria passou pelo seu rosto agitando seus cabelos negros, fazendo com que o rapaz fechasse os olhos tentando conter a dor que ameaçava tomar conta de seu peito. Sentia que a Haruno estava de fato muito distante, tanto física quanto psicologicamente, saber que ela não o mencionará nenhuma única vez num ano e ainda que agia com desprezo quando alguém lhe mencionava o deixara atordoado.

"Sakura vou consertar todos os meus erros, eu prometo que nunca mais vou te fazer sofrer.".

Na manhã seguinte, as batidas insistentes na porta do escritório do Hokage ecoavam pelo prédio.

- Pode entrar teme. – Falou Naruto sem levantar os olhos do seu recém pronto ramen.

- Vejo que sua percepção melhorou dobe.

- Só você viria aqui tão cedo, já preparei a papelada junto com a autorização do conselho para você ir, assim como a sua equipe e...

- Equipe??? Que equipe???

- Ora teme a sua equipe, o Shikamaru, o...

- Pára dobe eu não preciso de uma equipe.

- Claro que precisa é uma missão arriscada rank S.

- Essa uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer sozinho, não quero uma equipe.

- Demo...

- Nada de mais dobe, uma equipe só iria me atrasar, Sakura esta muito longe e eu preciso correr se quiser alcança – lá, a equipe não iria conseguir me acompanhar, além do mais será mais fácil de me aproximar dela se estiver sozinho.

- Teme essa é uma decisão muito impensada e...

- Não é impensada Naruto sei exatamente o que estou fazendo.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Esta bem então você vai sozinho mais se precisar de algum reforço, me informe vou deixar pronta uma equipe de apoio.

- Okay, ja né. – Disse saindo da sala.

- Ja né teme. – Disse Naruto com um sorriso triste.

- Naruto... – Chamou o Uchiha antes de cruzar a porta.

- O que?

- Obrigado.

O Uzumaky sorriu com mais vontade ciente de que o amigo teria êxito na missão.

- Não tem de que teme, vê se traz a Sakura de volta.

Sorrindo o Uchiha saiu, indo direto para a saída da vila, evitou a todo custo olhar para o banco dali e sem mais demoras partiu mais uma vez de Kohona, dessa vez por algo muito maior do que vingança...


	2. A Busca Começa

Aquela Garotinha Inocente Morreu...

**Cap - 2 A Busca Começa**

Sasuke mais parecia um vulto do que qualquer outra coisa no meio daquela floresta, utilizando sua grande velocidade ele pulava de arvore em arvore, tomando o devido cuidado com possíveis armadilhas, afinal havia rumores que a aldeia da chuva estava em guerra com Kohona e era mais do que obvio que os inimigos iriam tentar seqüestrar quantos mais shinobis da folha pudessem.

Embora parece se concentrado o Uchiha não podia deixar de imaginar onde Sakura estaria, sabia muito bem que era suicídio ir atrás dela sozinho mais como ele mesmo disse, Sakura iria se sentir menos acuada se o encontra – se só.

Outra dúvida que o atormentava era e se a kunoichi rosada recusa – se voltar à vila o que ele faria? Abandona – lá novamente estava fora de cogitação. Bem se ela não fosse voltar por bem iria voltar por mal.

Estava terminando de formular um jeito de desacorda – lá sem a ferir muito quando desviou rapidamente de um papel bomba num tronco, segundos depois o papel explodiu e o Uchiha já viu que teria problemas...

- Parado shinobi de Kohona. – Brandiu um ninja saindo dos arbustos armado e acompanhado por mais 3.

- Hum... – Resmungou ele parando meio aborrecido diante dos inimigos, a bandana de Kohona que Sasuke voltara a usar reluzia em sua testa.

- Muito bem, você virá conosco e...

O ninja parou ao ver o sorriso de deboche que apareceu na face do Uchiha, seguida de uma risada sem um pingo de alegria.

- Você acha mesmo que pode me levar como refém? – Perguntou ainda sorrindo friamente ao mesmo tempo em que a mão já repousava sobre a sua espada afivelada na cintura. 

**- **A menos que você queira morrer aconselho que faça o que mandarmos, sei que os shinobis da folha costumam ser teimosos mais você não tem chance.

O sorriso de Sasuke morreu devagar, aquele shinobi estúpido a sua frente cometera um erro fatal... ninguém, absolutamente ninguém mandava em Sasuke Uchiha. Nem mesmo Orochimaru conseguiu esse feito e não seriam 4 míseros shinobis que conseguiriam.

- Se são tão bons, venham me pegar. – Desafiou ele, preparado para o ataque.

- Você que quis assim. – Avisou o "líder" dos shinobis avançando assim como os demais.

"Hunf, que perda de tempo." Pensou Sasuke revirando os olhos entediado.

- Vai morrer desgraçado.

A kunai que iria acertar mortalmente o Uchiha acertou um espaço vazio, deixando os shinobis atordoados.

- Mas... como...?

Logo o líder daquela equipe recebeu um poderoso soco que o derrubou no chão. Diante deles estava Sasuke empunhando com firmeza sua espada e com uma cara que poria medo em qualquer um.

- Peguem ele. – Ordenou o shinobi no chão.

Rapidamente os 3 subordinados avançaram golpeando – o furiosamente sem, no entanto acertar um golpe sequer a velocidade do Uchiha o mantinha intacto.

- Deviam escolher melhor os seus oponentes. – Disse ele desviando de mais um golpe e acertando em cheio o peito de um deles com a espada que atravessou o inimigo.

- Argh... – Gritou ele afastando – se cambaleante a espada ainda transpassada no seu corpo.

"Agora só faltam dois, se bem que o líder deles já esta se alevantando. Que saco! Eles acham que eu não tenho mais o que fazer???" Pensava Sasuke irritado.

A luta se desenrolou por mais algum tempo até que o Uchiha perde – se a pouca paciência que tinha e usa – se uma técnica de paralisação que aprendera com Kabuto. Arrumou algumas cordas e amarrou os inimigos na arvore mais próxima, só um havia morrido.

- Desgraçado... vai nos deixar aqui para morrermos de fome ou sermos atacados por algum animal. – Brandiu o ninja furioso.

- Não se preocupe vocês não vão ficar muito tempo ai. – Falou o rapaz sereno enquanto fazia alguns sinais com as mãos.

Era uma invocação sem duvida logo um grande e possante falcão apareceu, os olhos tão vividos quanto os do dono e a mesma expressão predatória.

- Hum... entregue essa mensagem para o dobe ele saberá o que fazer.

A grande ave pegou o pergaminho que o Uchiha lhe estendeu no bico e saiu voando rapidamente.

- Vocês estarão nas mãos do hokage.

E sem ouvir os protestos de "Prefiro morrer a virar prisioneiro" e "Me mate agora!!!", Sasuke deu as costas a eles seguindo seu caminho dessa vez mais devagar, por que embora a luta tivesse sido fácil ele gastara muito chakra para se manter naquela velocidade de antes.

"Kuso, quase morri para economizar chakra e no fim não adiantou de nada.".

Resignado andou mais um pouco, começando a perguntar – se afinal como faria para alcançar Sakura, a garota devia estar a mais de mil quilômetros de distância, sempre na direção norte. Sasuke sabia que ela não alteraria seu curso, de fato a kunoichi rosada tinha um objetivo que a guiava naquela direção, se ela continua – se correndo ele jamais a alcançaria. Mas... e se ela já tivesse chegado onde queria? Quanto tempo ficaria ali? Tempo suficiente para o Uchiha localiza – lá?

Vasculhou na sua memória meio apagada por causa dos treinos com Orochimaru, procurou lembrar do tempo em que era parceiro de Sakura no time 7, será que algum dia Sakura não lhe contara sobre algum lugar que gostaria de visitar que era muito distante de Kohona? Sua mente dizia que sim, mas recusava – se a lembrar o nome. Sasuke até se surpreendeu que tivesse lembrado alguma coisa daquele tempo, até por que era um passado que ele se esforçara para esquecer. No entanto irritou – se por não lembrar do nome do local, se soubesse o nome tudo seria bem mais fácil, mas a sua mente fechada não dava essa informação.

"Quando disse para dobe que tinha um palpite não menti, tenho a impressão de que vou saber onde encontrar Sakura, mas não sei como nem quando vai ser isso.".

Suspirando fundo para se acalmar o Uchiha resolveu continuar sua marcha até estar fora do país do fogo. Só para se certificar de que não seria prejudicado pela guerra da aldeia da folha. Era certo que voltara a ser um shinobi de lá, mas no momento tinha seus próprios problemas e além do mais confiava em Naruto mesmo que jamais fosse admitir isso a ele, sabia que o Uzumaky defenderia a vila com a sua vida.

Sim a vila da folha era responsabilidade de Naruto assim como Sakura era responsabilidade dele, fora ele que causara aquela perda de brilho dela, pela troca brusca do amor pelo ódio, da alegria pela tristeza seguida da loucura.

"Tenho que parar de pensar nisso, senão vou acabar não conseguindo.".

Com esse pensamento Sasuke diminuiu sua velocidade avistando ao longe um pequeno vilarejo, com casas modestas, no entanto parecia convidativo. Até agradável, dando de ombros resolveu passar rapidinho por ali, quem sabe não conseguia alguma informação?

Desceu das arvores e entrou no lugar andando calmamente sem saber o que acabaria encontrando por ali...

* * *

Papeis e mais papéis, inundavam a mesa do hokage enquanto o mesmo praguejava baixinho algo relacionado a sua querida Hinata, seus filhos e uma tigela cheia de ramen parecia que queria estar com eles e não empacado ali naquela sala. Shikamaru seu assistente "preguiçoso" separava lentamente as missões nos seus devidos níveis sentado em uma mesinha próxima.

- Kuso, como eu queria estar fazendo alguma coisa mais útil, tendo uma missão perigosa, estar em casa com a Hinata e com as crianças...

- Naruto cala a boca, assim fica difícil pensar.

- Shikamaru eu sou o hokage trate de me tratar com respeito.

- Sasuke esta certo, você pode ser hokage e tudo mais, mas continua sendo o mesmo problemático de sempre.

- Pra você todo mundo é problemático. – Defendeu – se o loirinho esquecendo o trabalho que ainda tinha, ademais brigar com aquele preguiçoso eram mais legal.

O Nara já ia abrir a porta para retrucar quando viu alguma coisa entrar voando pela janela, Naruto também viu e ficou parado até o que quer que fosse pousasse sobre a mesa abarrotada de papeis.

- Por kami é um falcão. – Exclamou o loirinho impressionado com o tamanho do bicho, o rosto ameaçador e arrogante estranhamente lembrava a alguém.

- Ele tem uma mensagem para você. – Informou Shikamaru voltando a sua expressão sonolenta de antes.

- Ah, é mesmo... vem bichinho. – Naruto se aproximou cautelosamente da ave que ainda carregava o pergaminho no bico. – Essa mensagem é pra mim não é?

O falcão adiantou a cabeça em direção da mão estendida do Uzumaky e depositou ali o pergaminho, soltou um pio agudo antes de desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Mas... não acredito que ele era uma invocação. Parecia ser de verdade.

- Hum...

- Quem será que me mandou... – O hokage já tinha aberto o pergaminho e agora silenciara lendo atentamente o que ele dizia. Shikamaru ficou tentando entender o que de tão importante havia ali para fazer o Uzumaky calar a boca.

De repente sem mais nem menos Naruto começou a pular comemorando, com socos no ar e gritou.

- É isso ai teme!!! Começou bem!!!

- Mais o que...?

- Shikamaru reúna sua equipe e vá até a floresta dos limites de Kohona.

- Para que?

- Tem uns shinobis inimigos lá que serão nossos hospedes.

- O Uchiha os derrotou não foi? – Perguntou o Nara.

Naruto fechou a cara ao perceber o que o assistente estava insinuando.

- Foi, mais eu também podia ter feito isso, e bem mais rápido que ele.

- Sei... espera... Sasuke esta em missão?

- Esta.

- Mas e a punição do julgamento???

- O teme vai cumprir quando voltar com a Sakura – chan. – Respondeu o Uzumaky ficando sério de imediato.

- Ele foi atrás da Sakura? – Perguntou Shikamaru surpreso.

- Hai.

- Mas... por que você o mandou? Sabe muito bem que é por causa dele que ela foi embora. Se Sakura ficar frente a frente com o Sasuke vai mata – lo sem pensar duas vezes.

- Para começo de conversa, eu não o mandei ir atrás dela, ele que quis ir. E mais eu acredito que aquele teme consiga trazer a Sakura – chan de volta só por essa razão arrumei um jeito de deixa – lo sair de Kohona.

- Ele quis? Quer dizer ele que se ofereceu para resgatar a Haruno?

- Hai, tentei impedir essa loucura com os mesmo argumentos que você acabou de usar mais aquele teme é cabeça dura, agora seja o que Kami – sama quiser. – Terminou Naruto indo se sentar na sua mesa para continuar seu entediante trabalho, mas não sem antes ouvir um...

- Esse Uchiha apaixonado é tão problemático.

O hokage abriu um sorriso de canto, pelo jeito não fora só ele que interpretara essa súbita mudança no caráter do moreno como algo muito maior do que preocupação com uma ex – companheira de time, de fato Sasuke estava apaixonado pela kunoichi rosada talvez sempre estivesse, mas assim como ele era muito lento para descobrir.

- Só espero que os dois voltem vivos... – Murmurou sentando em sua mesa.

- Eu também. – Falou Shikamaru saindo do escritório para ir atrás dos mais novos 'hospedes' de Kohonagakure.

* * *

Vagou sozinho pelas ruas quase desertas do vilarejo, havia poucas pessoas no lugar e todas lhe observavam admiradas, o Uchiha porem não deu atenção se distanciando da rua central entrou em um bar mal cheiroso e lotado. Nem ele sabia o porquê de entrar ali, mas algo dentro dele lhe informava de que estava indo no caminho certo. Bufou vencido e sentou – se num banquinho embutido junto ao balcão, pediu uma dose de sake e depois de servido passou a tomar pequenos goles olhando a sua volta, tentando achar alguma misera coisa que o ajuda – se na busca pela Haruno.

Sentado no banco ao seu lado estava um homem sério e franzino bebia um liquido vermelho em grandes sorvos, Sasuke virou – se para ele achando que não custava nada tentar.

- Hum... Com licença... – Pediu educadamente mais se ele quisesse brigar já seria outra história.

O homem olhou para Sasuke atentamente, franziu o cenho por um segundo para depois suavizar a voz e perguntar:

- Deseja algo?

- Hai. Posso... lhe fazer algumas perguntas?

- Pode. – Respondeu com um dar de ombros parecia curioso mais tentava aparentar desinteresse.

- Ótimo, o senhor mora nesse vilarejo há muito tempo?

- Moro há 12 anos rapaz.

- Maravilha, bem por acaso o senhor não viu um garota de cabelo rosa e olhos verdes por esses lados?

- Cabelo rosa você disse? – Perguntou ele pondo a mão no queixo pensativo.

- Sim, ela deve ter passado por aqui há uns cinco anos.

- Mas ai é pedir demais da minha memória.

- Mais convenhamos quantas garotas de cabelo rosa o senhor pode ver a sua vida toda? – Perguntou o Uchiha.

- Isso é verdade, rosa é um tom raro. Mas se não me engano eu vi uma garota com essa descrição há algum tempo não sei quanto.

- Sabe me dizer se ela parou aqui algum tempo? Se falou com alguém?

- Não a garota nem passou a noite aqui, estava ferida e cansada, parecia estar fugindo de alguém por que toda hora olhava para a porta.

- E...?

- Bem ela falou com uma senhora que pelo jeito lhe forneceu mantimentos e depois foi embora correndo.

- Que senhora era essa? Onde posso encontra – lá?

- Calma meu rapaz, - O homem tomou outro gole de sua bebida para refrescar a garganta e continuou. – A senhora em questão é Yaga, uma velhinha muito bondosa que mora na ultima casa da rua principal.

- Acha que ela esta lá agora?

- Se você correr talvez a encontre acordada senão só amanhã para falar com ela. – Falou o homem notando que já começava a anoitecer lá fora.

- Ah, arigatou. – O Uchiha pos algumas moedas em cima do balcão e gritou para o atendente. – Isso paga a minha parte e a dele, pode lhe servir mais algumas rodadas com esse dinheiro.

- Muito obrigada meu rapaz, espero que você encontre o que procura.

- Arigatou mais uma vez e ja ne. – Dizendo isso saiu apressado do bar, deixando o homem com quem conversara pensativo.

"Até que esses ninjas não são tão ruins afinal de contas.".

Sasuke corria que nem um louco até o final da rua principal, sua parada no bar lhe rendeu algumas informações: Primeira Sakura de fato começou sua fuga pelo norte, Segunda os shinobis que a escoltavam até a outra aldeia deviam ter tentado resistir à fuga dela, pois a mesma ficara ferida e cansada, Terceira ela sabia que estava sendo seguida por isso demonstrava pressa ao passar pelo vilarejo tão próximo do país do fogo e a Quarta mais também a ultima essa senhora deveria saber de algo por que a ajudara lhe arranjando mantimentos então era bem possível que soubesse para onde a garota ia.

A noite já havia chegado por completo quando ele chegou à casa indicada e bateu na porta rezando para que a Yaga ainda estivesse acordada. Bateu uma vez nada, bateu de novo sem resultado, quando bateu pela terceira vez com um pouco mais de força a porta deslizou para trás revelando estar aberta.

O Uchiha franziu o cenho desconfiado, tinha alguma coisa errada ali, deu um passo para dentro da casa analisando tudo, como estava muito escuro precisou ativar o sharingan para poder enxergar lá dentro.

- Senhora Yaga! – Chamou recuando para a porta, sua voz ecoou na casa e voltou para ele sem resposta nem um mínimo som.

"Kuso será que ela saiu e deixou a porta aberta?". Essa era a única opção que veio na cabeça do moreno.

Suspirou fechando os olhos nunca imaginou que um dia estaria vivendo uma situação dessas, em que era ele que corria atrás de Sakura e não ao contrario como sempre foi. Também não imaginara que ela havia abandonado a aldeia, tinha a esperança de que ela o aguardaria até o seu retorno. Mas que demonstrações o Uchiha havia dado de que a considerava importante e que se sobrevive – se a sua vingança iria voltar para os braços dela? A resposta era nenhuma. Sakura estava inconsciente quando ele fez a sua promeça por isso não podia saber de nada.

Fora estúpido ao achar que Sakura iria espera – lo. Ela simplesmente perdera a razão por causa dele, abandonara seus amigos, sua família, abandonou a aldeia que nasceu e cresceu por que ela própria parecia não agüentar mais viver naquele lugar povoado de lembranças assim como ele quando não a encontrou lá. Se Naruto não tivesse deixado partir ele não hesitaria em fugir de novo.

Mas agora que Sasuke descobriu que ela estava certa em tentar impedi – lo, sua vingança não trouxe nenhuma felicidade, e foi só naquele momento em que ele percebera que só ela poderia lhe fazer feliz assim como só ele a faria feliz.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando um cheiro forte entrou em seu nariz, cheirava a ferro e lhe parecia extremamente familiar. Esquecendo a cautela Sasuke entrou na casa seguindo o cheiro e quando chegou na sala deparou – se com uma cena horrível, sangue, havia sangue para todo lado, nas paredes, no chão, no teto...

No centro da sala havia um pequeno corpo com marca de espada era uma senhora velhinha. Sasuke recuou dois passos perplexos aquela só poderia ser Yaga e pela quantidade de sangue que estava em volta de seu corpo estava morta.

- Por kami quem fez isso?

Sua morte parecia recente o Uchiha aproximou – se do corpo e notou que ela segurava um pedaço de papel. Com alguma dificuldade tirou dela e leu com o cenho franzido as palavras meio tremulas escritas de um modo tão apressado.

"Sakura esta segura por enquanto, mas em breve correra um risco imenso a organização Sharrig..."

Parecia que ela escrevera aquilo momentos antes de morrer e infelizmente não conseguira escrever tudo que queria, mas uma coisa estava intrigando Sasuke. O que uma organização iria querer com Sakura? Será que essa organização já sabia onde a Haruno estava? E se sabia será que a garota conseguiria escapar do que quer que fosse que eles queriam com ela?

- Droga, agora que eu vou ter que correr mesmo, senão posso perde – lá.

E sem dizer mais nada saiu correndo dali as dúvidas que antes circundavam a sua mente haviam multiplicado naquele momento, como se não bastasse ter que correr quase sem pausa para descanso visando encontrar Sakura ainda acabara de descobrir que não era o único que tinha algum interesse na garota... afinal o que aquela organização queria?

Fim Do Capitulo

Eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar, mas eu só vou poder postar um cap. por quinzena, não tenho internet em casa então fica difícil, não deixem de acompanhar onegai!!! Vou tentar colocar o mais rápido possível o cap. 3.

Obrigado a todos que comentaram me deixaram muito animada!!! Continuem lendo e comentando, preciso muito da opinião de vocês. Beijos!!!


	3. Uma Luz Em Meio A Escuridão

**Cap – 3 Uma Luz No Meio Da Escuridão**

Uma pilha de membros doloridos e muito protestantes era no que o Uchiha se resumia naquele instante, era fato de que ele correra que nem um maluco a noite toda explicava isso, quase não parará desde que saiu do vilarejo. A floresta densa não ajudava no seu percurso, nem a confusão em sua cabeça dava uma trégua. A preocupação o invadia anulando toda e qualquer possibilidade de parar para descanso.

Embora estivesse angustiado com tudo aquilo a sua expressão facial continuava impassível como sempre, pulou para uma arvore próxima a clareira mais a frente e parou por um segundo analisando o local, era estranho sentia que não estava sozinho.

- Seja quem for é melhor revelar – se logo, não tenho tempo a perder.

- Yare, Yare, o Uchiha esta apressado hoje. Pois bem serei breve. – Se pronunciou uma kunoichi morena pousando na frente do shinobi.

- Hn...

- Você se lembra de mim não é? – Perguntou esperançosa.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, pelo jeito ela iria lhe atormentar se ele não lembra – se.

- O que você quer Reiko? – Bufou derrotado.

- Legal você lembra. – Comemorou ela animada, mas parou ao ver que o moreno a encarava impaciente. – Ta bom, ta bom apressadinho... tenho um comunicado para fazer...

- Fala logo.

- Bem como sabe depois que você o Uzumaky e a Haruno derrotaram a Akatsuky só tinha sobrado o Itachi e o Kizame...

- Só o Kizame... acabei com o meu irmão faz tempo.

- Sério? Então você cumpriu sua vingança? - A surpresa estava estampada em seu rosto, ao vê – lo assentir com a cabeça ela abriu um sorriso alegre. – Que bom! Mas espera ai...

- O que foi?

- Não me diga que você voltou para Kohona?

- A bandana na minha testa deveria esclarecer isso. – Resmungou sem dar maiores explicações.

- Mas...

- Comunique logo o que queria! – Rugiu raivoso.

- Credo... Sasuke se você já matou seu irmão por que essa pressa toda? E por que esta tão bravo nunca te vi assim antes...

- Você ainda não viu nada Reiko. Vai ou não vai dizer...

- Okay, como eu ia dizendo com a Akatsuky derrotada, a antiga ordem de Orochimau – sama esta se refazendo e como você faz parte dela...

- Chega, pode ir parando por ai. Matei aquele desgraçado para não ser mais usado, agora dane – se quem gostava dele...

- Calma não estamos querendo te desafiar, estamos te chamando para fazer parte da ordem.

- Não muito obrigado. Estou muito bem em Kohona.

- Missão é?

- Não interessa. Se só ia me falar isso...

- Já entendi Uchiha...

Ela deu as costas e caminhou para longe dele, estava quase saindo da clareira quando ouviu um.

- Se vocês se meterem com a aldeia da folha, caço um por um.

- Não se preocupe Sasuke nosso objetivo agora é outro bem diferente.

A garota não disse mais nada e desapareceu, suspirando cansado o moreno voltou a sua marcha decidido. Parando finalmente para um descanso mais adiante. Enquanto arrumava a sua cama improvisada o Uchiha se pos a pensar. Se a ordem de Orochimaru estava se refazendo Kohona não demoraria a ser atacada, mesmo que aquela garota estivesse dizendo que tinham outro objetivo.

- O dobe tem que saber disso.

E fazendo como no dia anterior ele invocou seu falcão para enviar uma mensagem a Naruto. Quanto o animal desapareceu deixando de ser um pontinho no céu Sasuke arrumou o resto do acampamento, não tinha muita coisa, só trouxera o básico, afinal quanto mais peso carrega – se mais devagar iria.

No dia seguinte partiu cedo, antes do amanhecer acharia a Haruno de qualquer maneira. Foi com essa determinação que ele manteve – se a caminho.

**6 meses depois...**

O moreno caminhava pelo bosque próximo as grandes cachoeiras, fazia algum tempo que seu instinto o alertava sobre aquele lugar, tinha alguma coisa ali que ele precisava ver, por isso resolvera vasculhar o lugar mais cuidadosamente.

Havia feito uma comparação básica e na velocidade que estava já diminuirá muito a distancia até a rosada. Isso é se ela não tivesse ficado mais rápida.

Suspirando cansado desativou seu donjutsu, não podia gastar muito chakra, foi até a beira de uma das lagoas que vinda das diversas quedas d' água, aproveitou para encher seu cantil enquanto distraidamente olhou ao redor.

- Pelo jeito meu instinto estava errado, não há nada aqui que me ajude a procura – lá. – Resmungou fechando o cantil e guardando – o na mochila. Seu instinto nunca havia falhado antes.

Foi então que sentiu uma presença, quem quer que fosse era muito forte, fingiu não perceber quem sabe o ninja perdia o interesse e o deixava em paz? Esperou um tempo seguindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo até um tremor de terra deixa – lo desconcertado.

"Sakura!!!" Pensou correndo para o lugar um pouco atrás de si que antes era uma densa floresta agora estava transformada em uma clareira com varias arvores tombadas e uma cratera gigantesca no chão, sem duvida era a marca de um soco.

Adiantou – se quando viu uma sombra no meio das arvores próximas, era rápida, mas o Uchiha não ficava muito longe conseguindo acompanhar seu ritmo.

- Diga quem é. – Ordenou tentando cerca – lá.

- Você não me da ordens. – Devolveu o vulto escapando do seu cerco e tentando acerta – lo.

Ágil desviou e nesse momento percebeu que quem o atacara não era Sakura. Pois a imposição de chakra era diferente. Praguejando tratou de tentar atacar o vulto, mas esse era tão rápido ou até mais do que ele.

- Inferno...

- O que faz por aqui?

- Não é da sua conta, agora apareça. – Bradou ativando o sharringan.

- Não aparecerei até que me diga o porquê de estar aqui...

- Hum... sou um shinobi de Kohonagakure e estou em missão de reconhecimento do terreno, pronto agora vai aparecer?

- Essa não é a verdade Sasuke Uchiha...

- Como sabe o meu nome...?

- Sei mais do que você imagina e sei o porquê de você estar aqui. – Murmurou o vulto ficando a poucos passos da claridade. Com um caminhar determinado saiu da escuridão revelando sua identidade.

- Tsunade – sama... – Sasuke estava perplexo, mas agora estava explicado o rombo no chão.

A bela mulher o olhava com frieza fora por causa dele que a sua pupila mais querida fugira da vila, pelo jeito o Uchiha voltara e agora estava no mesmo barco que ela.

- Esta procurando a Sakura não é?

- Hai.

- Ela vem para esse bosque às vezes creio que já tenha chegado ao seu objetivo principal e reabasteça seus mantimentos aqui.

- Mas... por que a senhora não a capturou? – Para uma Hokage aquilo seria moleza.

- Até tentei, mas Sakura conhece as minhas técnicas muito bem e elaborou um jeito de fugir de cada uma. – A loira olhou seriamente para Sasuke e sentenciou. – Ela não é mais a minha discípula Uchiha, nem a reconheço, suas técnicas estão perigosas e mais destrutivas do que nunca.

- Qual foi a ultima vez que ela apareceu aqui?

- Faz uns 3 meses, logo voltara.

- Ótimo, acamparei aqui. – Decidiu arrumando suas coisas.

Arrumou comida no bosque e acendeu uma fogueira, Tsunade embora ainda estivesse com raiva daquele rapaz resolveu que contaria tudo que sabia sobre as novas técnicas desenvolvidas pela Haruno como um modo de preveni – lo do que o esperava.

- No nosso ultimo encontro nem consegui me aproximar dela. Tinha armadilhas em todo lugar.

- Quando ela aparecer estarei preparado, por que a senhora parou de dar noticias para Kohona? O dobe estava preocupado.

- Decidi que só daria sinal de vida se conseguisse levar Sakura de volta, mas nesses 3 anos dificilmente cheguei à toca - lá.

- Hn...

- Se unirmos forças talvez de certo.

E assim morreu a conversa, o Uchiha e a Gondaime nunca foram muito amigos, mas sabiam que no momento teriam que trabalhar juntos se quisessem trazer alguém que era importante para ambos, Sakura Haruno era o único objetivo que os ligava. No dia seguinte Sasuke acordou cedo arrumou comida e fez seu café em silencio, Tsunade ainda dormia em seu saco de dormir bem afastado dali. Comeu sem muito animo seus movimentos eram mais automáticos do que qualquer coisa. Algumas horas mais tarde a Gondaime acordou e então o moreno decidiu fazer uma pergunta que o estava atormentando.

- Tsunade – sama, nesse ultimo encontro que você teve com a Sakura, viu se havia outros ninjas atrás dela?

- Toda vez que ela vem se reabastecer há duas lutas Sasuke. Uma comigo e outra com alguns subordinados da organização Sharrigen...

- Sharrigen? Que organização é essa?

- Uma diferente da Akatsuky ou até mesmo do Orochimaru, ela não visa o poder de demônios, nem linhagem sangüíneas avançadas, seu maior propósito é capturar e passar para o seu lado, os melhores ninjas que nasceram sem habilidades especiais especificas. Embora o clã Haruno seja o melhor em força bruta sem o uso do chakra, medicina e inteligência.

- O que? Quer dizer que eles também...

- Não Sasuke eles não possuem nenhum dounjutsu como você ou os Hyuugas, você pode achar que a Sakura nunca soube o que era medo, mais no seu primeiro ano de vida ela quase foi raptada 15 vezes.

- Mas...

- Sabiam que ela era uma Haruno, como você mesmo notou Sakura foi sempre muito inteligente, também tem uma força bruta incrível, mesmo antes do meu treinamento ela demonstrava isso, já na medicina minha discípula me impressionou quando alcançou o meu nível em menos de 3 anos.

O Uchiha estava incrédulo, Sakura era tão boa assim? Será que eles estavam falando da mesma pessoa, quer dizer ele sabia que a garota rosada tinha ficado mais forte, mais não conseguia acreditar que fosse tanto.

- Incrédulo? Não fique. A melhor maneira de ganhar poder é acreditando em si mesmo, ter vontade de ficar mais forte... não é preciso passar para o lado de traidores nojentos Uchiha...

Sasuke resmungou baixo recebendo aquela indireta, talvez merece – se aquelas palavras, talvez merece – se o que estava acontecendo... mas ele só fez o que julgará certo para todos.

- Ela sempre sofreu muito por sua causa Uchiha... mas depois do ultimo encontro de vocês percebi que não agüentaria muito tempo dentro de Kohona... por isso antes mesmo que ela começa – se a mostrar sinais de que iria... fugir... preparei um esquadrão da ANBU para escolta – lá até um conhecido meu que cuidaria dela...

- Desculpe, mas o que esse seu conhecido pretendia fazer com ela? – Sasuke perguntou não conseguindo conter a curiosidade, pelo que Naruto lhe dissera não seria tão fácil assim controlar Sakura.

- Ele é especializado em funções da mente, primeiro tentaria traze – lá de volta ao seu normal através de um tratamento particular a base de chakra, se isso não desse certo nós não teríamos outra opção senão... apagar completamente sua memória.

- O QUÊÊÊ? – Reagiu o Uchiha completamente indignado. – Apagar a memória dela... vocês são loucos? Como podem ter cogitado uma coisa dessas??? Tirar sua memória seria o mesmo que esconder a vida que a Sakura teve...

- O sofrimento que ela teve você quer dizer não é? – Interrompeu Tsunade revoltada - Você não sabe de nada Uchiha, você foi embora sabendo que a minha pupila te amava, você destruiu a vida dela. Destruiu seus sonhos. Você nunca a viu sofrendo, não viu ela chorando por que você estava longe, nem ao menos soube reconhecer o esforço que ela e o Naruto fizeram para salva – lo das garras do Orochimaru. Se apagássemos a memória dela estaríamos lhe dando uma oportunidade de renascer... sem você para atrapalhar...

- Você não tinha esse direito!!! Agora entendo por que Sakura fugiu, por mais que sofresse ela não queria esquecer.

- Sakura sempre foi cabeça – dura... ela não sabe o que é melhor para ela...

- Pare de agir como se fosse a mãe dela por que você não é!!!

- Então pare de agir como se um dia você tivesse se importado com ela, por que a verdade é que você nunca se importou com ninguém a não ser consigo mesmo!!!

- Tanto isso é verdade que estou aqui no meio do nada procurando por ela. – Retrucou o moreno furioso já de pé batendo de frente com a sannin.

O silêncio pairou sobre ambos por alguns momentos, se encaravam com ira e desprezo, era difícil saber qual deles odiava mais o outro.

- Ainda não entendi bem seus motivos para estar aqui Uchiha, mas fique avisado, Sakura voltara para a vila da folha e lá espero que você a deixe em paz, senão eu juro que te mato.

- Eu vou leva – lá de volta para Kohona. E ela vai decidir se me quer por perto.

- Nesse momento ela só te quer morto Uchiha tenha isso em mente.

- Veremos. – Rosnou Sasuke se retirando dali, tinha que controlar seus nervos senão acabariam lutando, não poderia arriscar ficar machucado ou sem chakra quando a Haruno aparecesse mais uma vez ali.

"Maldita!!! Ela não sabe de nada!!! Quando Sakura aparecer por aqui vai voltar comigo pra casa e nada que Tsunade fizer vai me impedir de ficar com ela.".

Nos dias que se passaram ambos mantiveram – se afastados um do outro, era mais do que obvio que acabariam se matando. Tsunade ainda mantinha a convicção de que o Uchiha só fora atrás de da rosada para atormenta - lá mais, se é que isso era possível, já Sasuke mantinha – se confiável e certo de que conseguiria trazer a garota de volta. Era estranho tanto Sasuke quanto Tsunade se odiavam por causa de certos acontecimentos contra uma pessoa, mas mesmo assim essa mesma pessoa fazia com que se aturassem para poder resgata – lá.

Sasuke suspirou cansado, enquanto enchia seu cantil na cachoeira do meio da floresta. Estava entediado com aquela rotina, afinal fazia mais de um mês que havia acampado naquele lugar e nem sinal de Sakura... talvez ela nem viesse mais.

Praguejou baixinho enquanto imaginava onde procuraria agora, desistira de espera – lá, iria caçar a rosada não importa onde estivesse. Seus sentidos bem treinados não perderam o movimento nem o som de um arbusto próximo, porem não armou sua guarda sabia quem era, logo Tsunade surgiu em seu campo de visão, tinha marcas de batalha e vários ferimentos. Espantado o Uchiha a olhou interrogativamente a sannin mostrou uma feição séria e com uma única frase colocou a sentença que poria fim a sua espera.

- Ela chegou!!!


	4. Inevitavel

Bom gente eu sei que vocês estão querendo me matar por ter parado numa hora como aquela, mas é que eu só tinha escrito um pedaçinho do encontro dos dois, não gostei e resolvi escrever de novo... mas mesmo assim acho que ficou ruim, não sou muito boa em escrever esses tipos de situação, embora também estivesse louca para chegar nessa parte (E quem não estava?) vou parando por aqui para deixar vocês curtirem o cap. 4 Inevitável, espero sinceramente que gostem, me digam o que acharam se não ficou bom posso tentar escrever de novo.

Obs: A frase citada pela Sakura não existe no anime/manga, mas eu achei muito legal de colocar aqui, sabe para dar um toque vingativo na historia.

Sem mais perda de tempo vamos ao capitulo, mais notas no finalzinho.

**Cap – 4 Inevitável**

Seu corpo pareceu congelar de surpresa**, **finalmente a garota aparecera, era hora de agir, hora de salva – lá. De súbito sentiu um chakra obscuro ao longe, era uma força gigantesca e assustadora depois pode sentir outros menores tentando cercar o maior.

- Eu não consegui para – la... – Tsunade mal conseguia se manter de pé, havia ferimentos por todo seu corpo. – Se a quer de volta agora é a sua chance...

O chão tremeu de maneira brutal, vários pássaros fugiram de suas arvores antes que as mesmas tombassem, mesmo longe do local Sasuke pode ouvir berros e gritos de dor. Correu sem olhar para trás, não importava o que teria que enfrentar para te – lá de volta ele enfrentaria.

Não demorou muito para chegar a recém aberta clareira, o que viu o fez arregalar os olhos, inúmeros corpos de ninjas renegados jaziam ali, alguns feridos gravemente outros já sem vida. Respirou fundo e continuou seguindo o rastro de destruição sabia que ele o levaria até Sakura.

- Ela não poupara você... – Resmungou um dos renegados parecendo ser o líder do grande esquadrão, estava tão ferido que não tinha mais de um minuto de vida. – Escute o que estou dizendo... fique longe dela se quiser continuar vivendo...

Sasuke ignorou o 'conselho' do ninja, sabia que a Haruno estava perigosa mais se nem Naruto o convencera a voltar atrás, não seria um desconhecido que convenceria, mesmo que esse desconhecido estivesse quase morrendo por causa dos ataques de Sakura.

Deu mais alguns passos cautelosos, ocultou seu chakra e seguiu o outro assustador que havia mais a frente. Foi então que a viu, ela estava de costas para ele, sentada numa pedra, seus cabelos róseos haviam voltado a crescer até a cintura, mas não aparentavam serem tão bem cuidados como eram antes, estava com o corpo ainda mais bonito do que da ultima vez que a vira, curvas mais chamativas haviam se criado, por Deus a garota parecia o pecado em pessoa. Aproximou - se receoso, a rosada pareceu não ter notado a sua presença, até por que estava cuidando de um arranhão superficial em seu braço direito. Enquanto montava uma estratégia com os fatores que tinha em mãos, pode ouvir a voz outrora doce, agora ameaçadora de Sakura.

- Até quando pretende ficar escondido Uchiha?

Se ela o havia descoberto não havia razão para continuar se escondendo, num impulso saiu do meio das arvores parando a poucos metros da garota.

- Sakura...

A garota virara – se para ele, seu rosto com traços delicados não mudara, no entanto seus belos olhos verdes esmeralda, que sempre foram claros e cristalinos adotaram uma tonalidade escura e profunda. Nunca a vira daquele jeito antes.

- Finalmente apareceu, achei que ia ficar escondido para sempre.

- Sakura... o que houve com você? – Havia algo estranho nela, de fato nem parecia a kunoichi que ele se apaixonara.

Ela não respondeu, sua mão foi num movimento lento para o cabo de uma das duas katanas que carregava na cintura, Sasuke sabendo que deveria se defender do ataque iminente a qualquer instante fez o mesmo movimento.

- Vim para buscar você. Volte para a vila da folha.

- Nunca. – Foi o que ela disse.

E no segundo seguinte sua katana pendia a centímetros do pescoço do Uchiha, ele não fez nenhum movimento para se esquivar do ataque.

- Por favor, Sakura eu não quero lutar com você...

- Perdeu seu tempo.

Sem mais delongas a katana foi de encontro ao seu alvo, mais Sasuke desviou e puxou a sua própria, não queria confronta – lá mais se esse era o único jeito, não tinha escolha. Lamina bateu com lamina faíscas saltaram com a força dos golpes, Sakura atacava e ele se defendia procurando uma brecha que pudesse utilizar para desorienta – lá. Quando viu que sua defesa era absoluta resolveu usar o sharringan para ajudar na batalha, afinal a rosada não era fácil, seus golpes carregados de ódio às vezes ameaçavam derruba – lo, e muitos deles já quase o haviam matado. Ela não estava brincando, mas parecia que ainda tinha alguns truques na manga.

Pulou ágil para trás para desviar de um golpe, mas não percebeu um ataque vindo de cima, uma armadilha montada com inúmeros papeis bombas e kunais, o deixou desnorteado por tempo suficiente, para ganhar uma rasteira e parar no chão, não importava o esforço que fazia seus olhos não conseguiam acompanha – lá, era simplesmente rápida demais.

Sentiu que Sakura se aproximava dele, então aproveitou quando ela estava bem perto e num movimento planejado a derrubou também, prensou o corpo dela contra o chão com seu próprio corpo, apreciando quase que inconscientemente calor dela. Levou ambas as mãos para os braços dela com o objetivo de imobiliza – lá, mas quando os tocou sentiu uma dor terrível, ao mesmo tempo a garota abaixo de si se desmanchava em pétalas de sakura que se remontaram na Sakura verdadeira de pé á alguns metros dele.

- Achou que me pegaria assim tão fácil? – Perguntou ela sarcástica o verde enegrecido de seus olhos cintilou maldosamente diante a expressão de dor misturada com descrença do moreno.

"Droga, foi tudo uma armadilha para incapacitar os meus braços... devia ter percebido pelo que o dobe e a Tsunade me falaram não seria tão moleza derruba – lá.".

Mesmo com os braços latejando o Uchiha alevantou, podendo ver claramente um chakra azul intenso circulando a mão da Haruno.

"Não acredito!!! São navalhas cirúrgicas, ela cortou os nervos dos meus pulsos.".

E estava certo a dor no local era intensa e ele não conseguia mexe – los, como fora ingênuo em achar que ganhara. Antes que se desse conta Sakura cobrira a distancia entre eles.

- Então Uchiha que tipo de fim você prefere? Lento e doloroso ou rápido e indolor?

A katana dela estava a milímetros do rosto dele, Sasuke permaneceu calado, nunca imaginou que chegaria um dia em que a rosada pudesse se igualar a sua velocidade e até ultrapassar sua força. O que talvez mais o intrigasse naquele momento eram aqueles olhos... o que acontecera com eles? Estavam tão escurecidos, tão sem vida...

- Acho que terei de escolher. – Murmurou Sakura.

Num movimento rápido demais para a visão humana a Haruno guardou a katana e concentrando o chakra nas mãos novamente cortou os nervos e músculos dos tornozelos dele.

"Ugh... isso dói pra caramba...".

Sem poder ficar em pé, ele desabou sentindo a dor se espalhar por todo seu corpo o deixando imobilizado. Olhou para cima a garota o fitava satisfeita, ao perceber o olhar moreno ela se inclinou sobre ele chegando a boca para perto de seu ouvido. O Uchiha pode sentir o hálito quente dela roçar em sua orelha, então o que menos esperava que ela disse – se ouviu.

- Você é fraco. Volte para a sua vilinha fuleca, não vai atrapalhar meus planos.

Seus olhos negros se arregalaram de surpresa, aquelas foram às mesmas palavras que dissera a ela no seu ultimo embate, podia sentir o desprezo empregado em cada silaba, o ódio incalculável incorporado na voz ameaçadora dela.

"Sakura..." Aproveitando que ela estava perto tentou imobiliza – la novamente errando por pouco. Abriu os olhos a tempo de ver ela se afastando tranquilamente.

Tentou se alevantar para alcança – la, mas suas pernas não conseguiam mais se firmar, a dor era forte demais.

"Droga!!!" Praguejou ele. "Então é assim que termina, demorei tanto para encontra – lá, senti tanta falta dela nesses anos e agora quem me vira às costas é justamente quem eu achei que nunca faria isso.".

Impossibilitado de se alevantar o moreno viu a rosada se afastar com passos firmes, sem olhar para trás ou se preocupar com ele, aquilo era surreal demais.

- Hoje te deixo viver, mas se encontra – lo de novo, não serei tão 'boazinha'. – Murmurou a rosada olhando para o horizonte, uma brisa forte passou por seu corpo que voltou a se desfazer em pétalas.

- Sakura! – Gritou o Uchiha tentando inutilmente se alevantar, a dor novamente o atingiu de forma violenta e ele se viu obrigado a fechar os olhos, quando voltou a abri – los, estava sozinho. As pétalas de cerejeira voavam bem longe.

"Eu perdi... não acredito que perdi...".

- É assim que sempre termina Uchiha. – Comentou uma voz atrás dele.

- Ainda não terminou... – Respondeu com um rosnado.

- Vejo que não vai desistir.

- Pode apostar que não.

- Pois bem, para ir atrás dela precisara disso. – Tsunade passou as mãos carregadas de chakra esverdeado nos tornozelos dele e nos pulsos. A dor diminuiu consideravelmente, pelo menos conseguiu se alevantar para sentar numa sombra.

- Hum... por que me curou? – Perguntou sem entender.

- Por que vi em você uma chance de trazer a minha discípula de volta. – Respondeu Tsunade, seu corpo já estava curado mais ela aparentava ter pouca força.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha e já ia contestar a fala da Hokage quando ela completou.

- Ainda não mudei minha opinião sobre você... mas parece que a Sakura também não.

- Do que esta falando?

- Do fato de ela ter te deixado viver. Pense comigo Uchiha, Sakura já matou inúmeros ninjas que vieram atrás dela, sem ligar para isso, por que justo você quem ela mais diz odiar seria poupado?

- Não sei, talvez ela queira me fazer pagar pelo que fiz...

- Caramba Uchiha, você é mesmo aquele gênio que todos dizem?

- Claro que sou. – Afirmou com um pouco de irritação na voz.

- Pois não parece.

- Explique então.

- Acho que ela ainda gosta nem que seja só um pouco de você por isso te deu a oportunidade de desistir.

- Hum... pode ser... de qualquer jeito da próxima vez tomarei mais cuidado.

- Deve tomar mesmo, ela não te poupara duas vezes...

- Eu sei... por kami nunca imaginei que ela estivesse tão rápida... o sharingan não conseguiu acompanha – lá...

- Escute Uchiha... Sakura não mostrou nem a metade da força que possui nessa luta.

- O quê?!?!?!

- Realmente quando quer ela fica até mais rápida do que o Lee com os oito portões internos abertos e mais forte do que eu.

- Mas... mas...

- Nesses cinco anos que fiquei atrás dela, vi suas habilidades... Uchiha, ela é capaz de acabar com a vila da folha sozinha.

- Como ela aprendeu coisas novas? Com quem?

- Kisame foi o que durou mais tempo treinando – a...

O cenho de Sasuke se franziu, Kisame a dupla de seu odiavel irmão treinou Sakura? Kisame era o ultimo Akatsuky vivo deveria estar se escondendo e... esperai que assunto era aquele de 'durou mais tempo'? Tsunade viu a pergunta estampada no rosto do rapaz e esclareceu.

- Sakura não parece mais ser 'sociável' encontrou Kisame há uns dias atrás e o obrigou a treina – lá, ele queria se esconder, afinal todos estão atrás dele, viu que ao lado dela tinha mais chance de sobreviver... erro infeliz...

- Sakura o matou? – Os olhos de Sasuke pareciam que iam saltar das orbitas.

- Sim, logo depois de aprender um jutsu extremamente complexo ligado a água. Mas se vermos pelo lado bom nos livramos do ultimo Akatsuky e bem... a morte dele foi bem rápida.

- Hum... fora o Kisame quem mais a treinou?

- Nenhum dos treinadores dela esta vivo Uchiha.

- Kuso! – Praguejou o moreno pondo – se de pé, não sentia mais dor nas pernas e os braços pareciam estar curados também.

- O que pretende Uchiha?

- Não vou esperar mais tempo por ela aqui... vou seguir seu rastro até encontra – lá.

Decidido ele rumou para seu acampamento o desmontando rapidamente, seria cansativo seguir a kunoichi, mas era preciso, ela não estava em seu estado normal precisava de ajuda. Estava para dar as costas ao bosque que por um mês lhe servira de lar, quando viu Tsunade se aproximando, sua expressão era fechada e séria, sem pronunciar uma palavra a Godaime lhe deu um pequeno frasco com um liquido vermelho sangue. Já se virava para ir embora quando ouviu o questionamento do Uchiha.

- O que é isso? Por que o esta entregando pra mim?

- Também irei atrás de Sakura, só que por um caminho diferente. Esse medicamento ela mesma fez... quando chegar a hora certa você vai saber usa – lo. Adeus Uchiha! – Pronunciou sumindo de vista.

"Mas que medicamento é esse? O que ele faz? A Sakura que fez... então não pode ser nada muito perigoso... eu acho. De qualquer modo vou guarda – lo bem." Pensou Sasuke escondendo frasco no seu bolso de kunais.

Colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu pulando pelas arvores seguindo o rastro de cerejeira que mesmo depois de tanto tempo pareceu se impregnar pelo ar. Agora ele sabia resgatar Haruno Sakura não seria nada fácil, mas não iria desistir de jeito nenhum, Naruto tinham razão eles trocaram de lugares, mas a historia terminaria do mesmo jeito?

_Fim Do Capitulo_

É pessoal quem esperava que ela fosse voltar correndo para os braços dele teve uma decepção... mas sério agora... adoro torturar um pouco esse Uchiha, sei lá acho que é por vingança pelo que ele faz no manga. Sinceramente o que ele ta esperando para voltar pra Kohona? Um convite? Só espero ele não demore demais senão vai perder seus únicos laços verdadeiros.

Deixando isso de lado sinto muito, por fazer vocês esperarem todo esse tempo para o reencontro "turbulento" desses dois, continuem acompanhando e comentando é agora que a coisa esquenta! O cap. 5 já esta pela metade e o nome é Imprevisto algumas duvidas serão lançadas e um membro da organização Sharringen vai dar o ar da graça (Mais vivo que o desse capitulo).

Já né e boas férias!!!


	5. Imprevisto

**Yo Minna!!!**

**Foi difícil, mas saiu no prazo... ufa, fiquei duas noites em claro tentando passar as idéias para o computador. To morrendo de sono!!! Mas deixando isso de lado, espero que curtam esse capitulo também, fiz o melhor possível, embora esteja um pouco menor do que os outros, ele tem mais informações sobre o mistério da Sakura. Podem mandar suas teorias sobre isso, eu adoraria ler o que vocês estão imaginando. Quem sabe alguém não acerta? Bem sem mais demoras vamos ao cap. comentários no final.**

Aquela Garotinha Inocente Morreu...

**Cap – 05 Imprevisto**

Pulava agilmente pelas arvores, ignorando a escuridão em que se encontrava, precisava prosseguir, encontra – lá uma vez lhe deu mais animo para continuar mesmo que tivesse escapado vivo por pouco...

Mais isso não importava, se ela o havia poupado era por que não tinha coragem de mata – lo, ainda tinha esperanças. Saltou com velocidade para um galho alto da arvore a frente e parou por um instante para analisar o local, não sabia por que mais alguma coisa ali estava lhe incomodando, tinha alguma coisa errada.

Respirou fundo fechando os olhos, quando voltou a abri – los o sharingan estava ali para provar que seu humor não se encontrava dos melhores.

Um ruído. Apenas um ruído foi suficiente para que Sasuke pulasse do galho que estava para uma arvore a três metros e soca – se com força seu tronco.

- Arghhh... – Gemeu o ninja parando de se camuflar, dobrou – se de dor segurando a barriga, mas não teve muito tempo, no minuto seguinte foi erguido no ar por um dos braços do Uchiha.

Impossibilitado de fugir o shinobi apenas encarou os temíveis olhos vermelhos do seu inimigo. Como ele odiava aqueles olhos...

- Ei Uchiha me solte! – Ordenou sem se mexer.

- Não vou te soltar até você me dizer por que estava me seguindo.

- Só sigo ordens!

- De quem? Quem te mandou?

- A organização Sharringen.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram, a organização que estava atrás de Sakura mandou segui – lo, mas por quê? Fez mais força no braço alevantando mais o ninja, iria descobrir o que eles queriam com ela naquele instante e dependendo do que fosse aquele desgraçado não sairia vivo.

- Pensei que só estivessem atrás de Sakura, por que me seguir também?

- De fato Uchiha a Haruno é nosso alvo, você é quem esta no caminho.

A raiva cresceu no moreno estava quase mandando seu autocontrole para o inferno e transpassando a katana naquele miserável, como ele ousava falar com ele daquele jeito?

"Controle – se, ele é mais valioso vivo, pelo menos por enquanto.".

- Então por que me seguiu?

Um sorriso sarcástico surgiu no rosto do ninja, sim ele estava se divertindo em fazer suspense para o Uchiha irritado.

- Por que a organização sabe que você vai nos levar até ela.

- Desgraçado eu nunca a entregaria pra vocês! – Exclamou seu peito ardendo de indignação já podia sentir o chakra se acumulando na palma de sua mão, não demoraria muito e o Chidori iria se formar.

- Não precisamos que você a entregue para nós Uchiha, ela vira para o nosso lado de um jeito ou de outro.

- O que você quer dizer com isso seu desgraçado!? – Enquanto gritava isso o aperto no pescoço do shinobi só se intensificava. – Fala!!! Fala antes que eu perca a paciência.

Um som de bater de mil asas já podia ser ouvido aos poucos o Chidori aumentava na mão do Uchiha que estava se controlando para não matar seu informante antes do tempo.

- A Haruno precisa da ajuda da organização... por que seu chakra esta mudando constantemente... cada dia mais forte vai chegar uma hora que ela simplesmente não vai agüentar... antes que isso ocorra podemos controla – lo, mas o preço é sua servidão.

- Por que isso esta acontecendo?

- Nosso líder acha que só a própria Sakura sabe... ele acha que ela perdeu a consciência há muito tempo... e que não é ela própria que domina aquele corpo.

Sasuke desfez a expressão raivosa enquanto juntava tudo que tinha em mãos, era possível que Sakura estivesse feito algo a si mesma talvez para se fortalecer, mas não podia acreditar que a Sakura que encontrara estava sem consciência, afinal ela o reconhecera, lembrava de seu estilo de luta, desenvolvera uma maneira de escapar de seus ataques e ainda recordava da frase que ele lhe dissera naquele encontro seis anos atrás, podia acreditar que a pessoa (Ou seja, o que for) que estivesse "usando" o corpo da rosada, conhecia tudo aquilo dele, mas aquela frase... ele a dissera somente para ela, não tinha como outra pessoa saber.

Voltou sua atenção para o subordinado da organização Sharringen que continuava alçado contra a arvore por seu braço.

- Vou te deixar viver... quero que mande um recado para o seu líder. – Disse soltando o ninja que o encarou desafiante. – Diga a ele que vou matar qualquer um que se atrever a chegar perto de Sakura! Ela pertence à Kohona! Mantenham – se longe dela.

Assentindo o homem sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça, Sasuke suspirou sentindo o Chidori diminuir preguiçosamente em sua mão, precisava recobrar a calma. Só assim poderia tentar desvendar esse complicado quebra – cabeça que caira em suas mãos.

- Kuso, isso esta cada vez mais difícil de resolver... – Fechou os olhos concentrado.

Uma brisa gélida varreu sua franja para trás, o Uchiha resmungou algo incompreensível e no momento seguinte voltou a abrir os olhos com uma teoria bem estranha em mãos... sacudiu a cabeça soltando um suspiro cansado, por mais que pensasse não conseguia entender toda aquela historia... algumas peças simplesmente não encaixavam...

Pulou para uma arvore próxima podendo ver os contornos de um vilarejo, era pequeno e tinha um ar aconchegante, o rapaz apenas deu de ombros preparando para contorna – lo, no entanto se surpreendeu ao sentir uma fincada de dor nas pernas e seus braços protestarem a qualquer movimento.

- Parece que a luta com Sakura me debilitou mais do que eu imaginava, mesmo sendo curado pela Tsunade a dor não passa... tenho a impressão de que ela fez mais do que simplesmente cortar meus nervos... não da pra prosseguir assim.

Vencido ele seguiu até o vilarejo onde sabia que podia dormir com mais segurança, porem tinha que se manter alerta, aquele cara podia não estar sozinho...

* * *

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Naruto gritou saltando da cama ao mesmo tempo em que a poeira abaixava da explosão que o acordou.

- Na... Naruto... – kun... o que foi... isso? – Perguntou Hinata acordando assustada.

- Deve ser mais um ataque daqueles nojentos. – Disse o loiro vestindo – se as preces. – Fique aqui com as crianças! Elas já devem ter acordado, não deixe que saiam de casa.

- Aonde você... vai?

- Preciso chefiar as equipes de defesa e ordenar o ataque contra esses desgraçados da vila da chuva. – O Uzumaky terminou de se vestir e olhou para sua esposa que se encontrava com uma expressão temerosa. – Não se preocupe Hinata – chan, só vou dar uma surra neles e já volto.

- To... tome... cuidado... – Pediu ela baixinho.

- Pode deixar. – Naruto sorria quando dizia isso para a Hyuga, mas seu sorriso se desfez quando outra explosão se fez presente dessa vez, mas próxima ainda. – Tenho que ir, Ja né.

E sem perda de tempo o ninja pulou pela janela do quarto em direção a batalha, enquanto Hinata alevantava – se da cama e olhava preocupada para seu marido, sabia que nada que fizesse o impediria de lutar por Kohona e ademais aquele era seu dever como atual Hokage, um dever que ele cumpria muito bem.

Já fazia cerca de três meses que a guerra entre a vila da chuva e a vila da folha começara abertamente e desde então vários ataques vinham acontecendo em ambos os lados, a batalha era bem equilibrada. Kohona não sofria muitas baixas graças às estratégias de Shikamaru, mas de fato o que mais impressionara a todos era a garra de Naruto, o Hogake não recuava e tinha cada vez mais força para vencer aquela disputa, sem duvida Tsunade fizera uma excelente escolha para o Rokundaime de Kohona, Naruto Uzumaky o menino – raposa nascido com a vontade do fogo.

* * *

Sasuke subiu as escadas para o quarto que alugara, cada passo que dava era uma fisgada de dor que o atingia, tudo o que queria naquele momento era tomar um banho quente, desabar numa cama e imaginar que tudo que passara desde a sua volta á Kohona não passava de um pesadelo. Que Sakura não saira de lá furiosa, que aquela dor tão incomoda não fora causada por ela... que ela não o odiava...

"Droga...".

Tomou um banho rápido e não demorou nada a deitar na pequena cama de solteiro olhando friamente para o teto. Como se o culpa – se pelas besteiras que fizera no passado. Resmungou algo referente á 'vingança' e virou – se de lado para dormir. Tinha que estar descansado para o dia seguinte para ir atrás da rosada que um dia ele rejeitara, mas que agora amava intensamente.

Silêncio era isso que passou a reinar no quarto do Uchiha alguns minutos depois quando ele finalmente conseguira pegar no sono, mesmo atordoado com as reviravoltas de sua vida. Rapidamente duas figuras passaram pela janela do aposento que fora deixada aberta, sem falar nada os ninjas que possuíam as bandanas cortadas se aproximaram do moreno de costas para eles.

'Faça rápido' – Sinalizou o mais velho apontando para seu alvo.

Sem hesitar o outro correu silenciosamente até Sasuke e cravou a kunai que tinha nas mãos no pescoço dele, sorrindo vitorioso ao ver que acertara o ponto certo para mata – lo instantenamente, mas sua felicidade logo se esvaiu quando o corpo a sua frente sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Não acredito! Era um kage bushin!

- Seu idiota! – Ralhou o outro. – Vamos dar o fora daqui antes que...

Ele parara no meio da frase, pois ao se virar para voltar à janela viu ali uma figura sentada de forma aparentemente tranqüila, mas os olhos vermelhos do sharingan provavam do contrario.

- Por acaso vocês pretendiam ir a algum lugar? – Perguntou o Uchiha friamente enquanto retirava a katana da amarra de sua cintura.

- Como... você?

- Percebi a presença de vocês faz um tempo, estava me perguntando quanto teria que esperar. Matar um inimigo adormecido é muita covardia.

- Vá para o inferno maldito Uchiha! – Praguejou o ninja que tentara mata – lo.

- Se vocês tentaram isso significa que não são muito habilidosos em combate. – Observou o moreno descendo do parapeito da janela para o chão do quarto.

- Você ira morrer de qualquer jeito desgraçado!

E assim os dois shinobis partiram para cima de Sasuke que teve certa dificuldade em desviar dos golpes por causa da dor em seus braços e pernas, os dois não pareciam muito poderosos se não estivesse debilitado daquele jeito podia acabar com eles rapidinho, mas toda vez que tentava um movimento mais ousado seus membros reclamavam e travavam limitando sua mobilidade. Praguejou internamente tentando pensar num jeito de vencer aquela luta sem fazer muito esforço com as áreas afetadas. Só uma coisa lhe veio em mente, seria um desperdício, mas se não o fizesse podia se considerar derrotado.

"Mas que porcaria foi essa que a Sakura fez?"

- Vocês estão acabados. Mangekyou Sharingan!!!

As vírgulas nos olhos vermelhos do Uchiha juntaram – se formando o abominável Sharingan, os dois ninjas gritavam presos na ilusão enquanto Sasuke nem ao menos se mexia. Ainda achava desperdício de chakra utilizar o sharingan, mas não tinha escolha.

Com um grito de dor seus inimigos cairiam para frente mortos, à aura negra que o Uchiha passara a emanar assustou qualquer curioso que estivesse rodeando o local, ninguém se atreveu a sequer bater na porta para ver se ele estava bem, sim o moreno podia ficar realmente assustador quando queria.

Sentiu suas pernas vacilarem quando tentou se aproximar da cama, aquela incomodação não passava ao contrario parecia aumentar cada vez mais, com um esforço a mais conseguiu se sentar na cama então com um suspiro cansado ergueu sua calça até a altura do joelho, o que viu o fez arregalar os olhos.

"Por kami o que é isso?"

Do ponto atingido pela kunoichi até um pedaço da perna as veias estavam ressaltadas, pulsando desconfortavelmente parecia que queriam sair do seu corpo por isso forçavam tanto a pele. Sasuke olhou para seus braços e viu que ambos já se encontravam quase na mesma situação, talvez só um pouco melhor, pois a 'coisa' que Sakura deixara nele, só havia circundado suas mãos, tentou fechar o punho, com dor e dificuldade conseguiu, mas mesmo assim muito lentamente.

"Droga desse jeito eu não vou muito longe.". Pensou ao perceber que seus pés estavam cada vez mais propensos a não resistir o peso de seu corpo.

Suspirou procurando acalmar os nervos, precisava achar uma saída daquela enrascada, uma cura... Concentrou chakra nas mãos e tentou fazer com que as veias voltassem ao seu lugar normal... nada feito, elas pulsavam com força.

"Claro que não seria tão fácil assim... Sakura não perderia tempo me 'envenenando' se fosse só isso.".

Cansado tentou outras coisas, mas nada deu resultado, estava decidido procuraria um ninja medico naquele lugar no dia seguinte caso aquele processo continua – se. Zangado deitou – se novamente na cama tendo certeza de que não contaria com visitantes hostis durante a noite. Sasuke se permitiu umas horas de sono, afinal estava precisando, não demorou a adormecer profundamente, sem nem fazer idéia do que seria dele no dia seguinte.

Escutava barulhos de pássaros e vozes do lado de fora, o sol filtrava – se pelo vidro da janela atingindo seu rosto com força, virou para o outro lado desconfortavelmente recusando – se a alevantar.

"Já é de manhã? Droga ainda me sinto cansado... acho que a nova técnica da Sakura tem alguma coisa a ver com isso. Talvez ela drene a minha força...".

Com essas duvidas o Uchiha sentou – se na cama, esfregando os olhos sonolento, não havia conseguido descansar muito, ainda sentia os ombros pesados, todo seu corpo estava dolorido.

"É, depois de todo esse tempo... por kami nem quando tinha aqueles treinamentos reforçados com aquela cobra idiota (Sim esse é o apelidinho do Orochimala... ops,... gomen Orochimaru) ficava tão acabado..."

Analisou suas pernas de novo para ver até onde aquela porcaria tinha se alastrado, mas para sua surpresa, não tinha mais nada ali.

- O quê...? – Exclamou verificando os braços, apenas para constatar que estavam limpos também. – Isso só pode ser brincadeira...

Não havia qualquer marca ou sinal de que no dia anterior as veias estivessem saltadas, o Uchiha franziu o cenho sem entender, fechou e abriu o punho varias vezes com facilidade e sem dor.

- Não pode ter sido um genjutsu... eu teria percebido... se não era para me matar então para que ela...

A resposta veio com a velocidade de uma bala, sua mente disparou, Sakura aparentava ter algum objetivo a ser cumprido, não parecia estar muito longe e não o queria atrás dela. Era isso...

- Esse jutsu foi só para me atrasar... isso significa que... ela esta prestes a conseguir o que esteve procurando todos esses anos.

Mas qual era o seu objetivo? Do que ela estava atrás? Com aquela força toda do que mais Sakura iria precisar?

Sem mais nenhuma dor para lhe atrapalhar o Uchiha estreitou os olhos se pondo a pensar, a reunir as informações que tinha e tentar encontrar uma solução para tudo aquilo, mal sabia ele que a organização Sharringen, não mostrara sua real força e que não desistiriam facilmente da kunoichi que vinham caçando há quase cinco anos. De fato ele deveria começar a tomar mais cuidado com esses inimigos, pois o que eles planejavam poderia por fim a garota que ele amava.

- Mestre, o Uchiha mandou um recado.

- Diga.

- Ele disse que ira matar qualquer um que se aproximar da Haruno, ela pertence à Kohona e mandou nos afastarmos dela.

- Uchiha Sasuke não será mais um problema para mim, ele chegou tarde demais para salvar essa garota.

- Sim mestre segundo as nossas informações ela esta indo diretamente para a sua armadilha.

- Excelente. Quando ela chegar lá você já sabe o que fazer.

- Hai!

- Não deixe com que Haruno Sakura escape!

- Não se preocupe mestre dessa vez a rosada será nossa.

_Fim Do Capitulo_

Capitulo especial para Brouilard uma das minhas fieis leitoras, te adoro garota, continue comentando, amo ler cada comentário seu.

Fim de capitulo com um toque de suspense, o mistério esta começando a se mostrar. Sinceramente adorei escrever esse cap. apesar de ter dado tanto trabalho foi um dos que eu mas gostei. Já vou avisando que o cap. 6 talvez demore mais para ser postado, por isso paciência. Agradeço a todos que comentaram e peço que continuem acompanhando e deixando as suas opiniões são elas que me dão inspiração. Kissus e ja né.


	6. Arapuca

**Yo Minna!!! **

**Sei que a maioria de vocês estão querendo me matar por esse atraso enorme, mas é que esse cap. deu muito trabalho pra fazer e temo que vai começar a sair um pouco atrasados os próximos, alem da falta de inspiração tem a minha mãe que esta trabalhando fora e me incomoda para limpar a casa todo dia... ú.u (Mais eu não reclamo, ganhei como pagamento um fichário lindo do Naruto *.*). Prometo atualizar mais rápido, aproveitem e não deixem de comentar.**

Aquela Garotinha Inocente Morreu...

**Cap – 6 Arapuca**

A chuva caia forte por aquele lugar, dificultando a movimentação dos viajantes rumo aos outros países, eles porem não pareciam ter pressa para prosseguir então pararam no meio do caminho para acampar ao contrario de um moreno que passara pelo grupo com um vulto, pulando rapidamente de galho em galho naquela maldita floresta.

"Droga... mil vezes droga, por que tinha que chover logo agora? Assim vou acabar perdendo os rastros dela."

Sasuke praguejava totalmente encharcado enquanto tentava com muito esforço não perder o caminho que Sakura fizera, já que grande parte das pistas estava sendo apagada pela chuva. Pulou para um galho mais alto para ver quanto ainda precisaria andar para sair da área com arvores, para seu desgosto ainda tinha bastante a frente.

Um relâmpago se fez presente iluminando tudo, pelo jeito não era apenas uma simples chuva e sim um temporal, o Uchiha ofegante sentou – se num galho sentindo a água da chuva escorrendo de seus cabelos para sua testa, depois para o nariz e por fim despencando para o chão. Sacudiu a cabeça cerrando os dentes enquanto com o punho fechado batia com raiva no tronco ao seu lado.

"Kuso... nada dá certo... por que essa teimosa tinha que fazer isso? Por que diabos não me esperou?".

Sasuke culpava a rosada pelo que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que o culpado era ele próprio, ele que fora embora primeiro, ele que a abandonou, ele que fugiu do que sentia...

"Eu tenho que me acalmar... aquela organização desgraçada não vai desistir da Sakura e eu preciso alcança – lá antes deles. Controle Sasuke! Controle!".

Mas calmo alevantou – se do galho olhando ao redor, o temporal continuava, vários trovões, relâmpagos e raios perturbavam quem ali estivessem, o tempo se rebelava. Fechou os olhos concentrando – se, precisava manter o foco, dificilmente perdia a calma daquele jeito, mas cada vez que isso acontecia era um carma voltar ao normal.

- Sharingan! – Os olhos vermelhos analisaram o caminho à frente e decidido ele prosseguiu, pulando pelos galhos, sem ligar para a chuva que o molhava sem dó nem para os clarões a sua volta. Os rastros que Sakura não pareceu preocupada em apagar sumiam aos poucos enquanto o Uchiha se esforçava ao máximo para não perde – los. Saltou do galho para o chão lamacento procurando por pegadas, nada encontrou.

Resignado desativou o sharingan andou mais alguns metros pelo chão atento a qualquer pista, depois de um tempo as arvores foram substituídas por um campo aberto, mas precisamente uma clareira, ainda alerta pode perceber um chakra mais a frente, não era o monstruoso de Sakura, mas até que era considerável. Armando – se de sua katana preparou – se para se aproximar, escondeu seu chakra e furtivamente chegou mais perto.

Logo conseguiu identificar alguém parado mais a frente, não parecia ser um homem tinha os contornos muito definidos. Aproximou – se com ainda mais cautela, quando estava cerca de dois metros de sua vitima um clarão revelou quem era e o fôlego do Uchiha se perdeu.

- Sakura... – Murmurou sem conseguir se conter, era ela mesma ali parada no meio da chuva sem importar – se em estar molhada.

Aproveitando – se de que ela ainda não havia lhe achado ele esgueirou - se para o lado dela, já preparado para realizar uns selos para apaga – lá de vez. Porem quando avançou o chão a sua volta cedeu rapidamente. Pulou para escapar daquilo e conseguiu facilmente, mas agora Sakura o percebera o olhar de ódio dela estava direcionado para ele diretamente. Com sua katana já em mãos o Uchiha preparou – se para o ataque dela. Passados alguns minutos e nada veio, a rosada continuava parada na frente dele o olhando com ódio sem se mexer.

- Sakura... volte para Kohona...

- Isso é tão nostálgico. – Ela falou sarcasticamente olhando para o céu. – Juro que já vi essa cena em algum lugar.

- Por favor, Sakura... eu não desejo lutar com você...

- Lá é seu lugar Uchiha. Foi isso que eu tentei te falar aquela noite.

Sasuke ignorou mais uma vez o "Uchiha" empregado por ela em vez do carinhoso "Sasuke – kun" de antigamente, arriscou um passo, a rosada não reagiu, permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar olhando para o céu como costumava fazer quando era genin e possuía sonhos.

- Talvez... eu... estivesse errado em te abandonar daquele jeito... mas, por favor entenda... se não cumprisse a minha vingança nunca conseguiria ser livre. – Ele falava tentando convence – lá.

Sakura, no entanto, não parecia escuta – lo seu olhar não saia do céu, nem por um instante, ser praticamente ignorado por ela o deixou revoltado quando dera por si estava gritando tudo que guardara por oito anos.

- Olha para mim Sakura! Droga! Você não faz idéia de como foi difícil passar todo esse tempo longe! A porcaria da minha memória não parava de me bombardear com imagens suas! Eu cumpri o meu objetivo o mais rápido possível para voltar pra você como você queria! Quando eu chego lá você simplesmente sumiu!

Sakura nem ao menos mexeu um músculo do lugar em que estava, nem olhou para ele. Parecia pensativa e um pouco serena, mesmo sem ter seu apelo atendido Sasuke prosseguiu falando sentindo que aquela poderia ser a sua ultima chance de tê – lá de volta.

- O dobe esta preocupado! Kohona inteira sente sua falta! Por quê? Por que você foi embora? Por que não me esperou como disse que faria? Por que Sakura?!

- As coisas mudam Uchiha, pare de vir atrás de mim, não sou mais aquela Sakura tola e apaixonada que você conheceu aos doze anos nem ao menos me pareço com a medica que você viu aos quinze.

- Então quem você é agora? – Perguntou obtendo o olhar mesmo que de ódio dela para si finalmente.

- Eu sou aquilo que o poder fez. – Disse simplesmente. – Não é engraçado? Quando você foi embora Naruto e eu morríamos de medo de que Orochimaru obtivesse seu corpo, tentamos te ajudar, mas você preferiu agir sozinho...

- Eu tinha medo que... algum de vocês acabasse morrendo por minha causa... eu nunca me perdoaria... – Confessou o moreno.

- Perdemos você para a vingança agora você me perdera para o poder. – Um sorriso perverso apareceu no rosto da rosada.

- Poder... Sakura... qual é o seu objetivo? O que você pretende fazer?

- O meu objetivo Uchiha é matar você. – E com isso a rosada se avançou nele.

- Não! – Gritou quando uma das katanas dela veio em seu encontro.

Um relâmpago, um baque e o despertar, a primeira coisa que viu foi à janela de seu quarto na pensão, lá fora fazia um temporal.

- Foi... foi... tudo... um pesadelo...? – Perguntou – se olhando para o local em que deveria estar o ferimento não havia nada ali.

Suspirou cansado, olhando para os lados ainda agitado, sem duvida os barulhos do temporal abafaram seus berros durante o sono conturbado. Sentou – se na cama passando a mão na franja úmida de suor, nunca sentira tanto desespero na vida, seu coração ainda batia tão rápido que era possível escuta – lo se houvesse silencio.

- Parecia tão real... devo ter apagado de cansaço logo depois de ter visto que aquela coisa tinha sumido...

Respirou fundo tentando manter a calma, o que era muito difícil, sempre tivera muitos pesadelos, alguns com a matança de seu clã, mas esses pararam desde que cumprira sua vingança, também varias vezes tivera o desgosto de sonhar que chegara em Kohona e Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi estavam mortos, mas nenhum deles foi tão intenso quanto o que acabara de ter. Quase conseguira sentir o frio do vento e o corpo molhado.

- Deve ser algum efeito colateral daquele veneno. – Disse para si mesmo tentando convencer – se de que estava no controle de novo.

Desanimado olhou para a chuva idêntica a do seu pesadelo lá fora, de má vontade alevantou – se novamente e foi tomar um banho para tirar todo o suor de seu corpo, enquanto a água respingava sobre ele, um pensamento o rodeava.

"Eu fiz certo em deixar Kohona há oito anos? Se eu tivesse ficado talvez ela... kuso...".

Bateu na parede com o punho cerrado, tentando descontar um pouco de sua raiva, não podia deixar de sentir – se culpado pelo que acontecera, mas nada podia fazer para mudar o passado, o máximo que podia naquele instante era salvar Sakura e tentar traze – lá de volta a garota irritante, mas incrivelmente viciante que ela sempre foi.

"Eu devo isso a ela, devo a isso aos dois...".

Mais confiante ele vestiu – se pagou o quarto que usou e mesmo na chuva partiu, disposto a tudo para leva – lá de volta para a aldeia da folha, lá era o lugar dele, mas só se a rosada que ele tanto maltratou na infância estivesse ao seu lado.

Andou um bom pedaço de chão seguindo só os seus instintos, afinal as pegadas a chuva a muito já apagara. Sabia que aquela ligação que obtivera com a kunoichi ainda em seus tempos de genin, funcionava levemente, por isso mais guiado por ela o shinobi prosseguiu atrás da garota.

A chuva diminuiu no começo da tarde, deixando os habitantes saírem de suas casas, Sasuke a muito encharcado, não se importou com isso e resolveu subir em uma arvore alta para ver o caminho à frente, o fez conseguindo uma boa visão da área, desceu logo em seguida preferindo ir em terra para não perder nenhum detalhe.

Encontrou uma trilha fresca e decidiu segui – lá sabia que não era de Sakura, mas podia ser de um dos subordinados da organização Sharringen, então iria pelo menos conferir, tinha medo de que aqueles desgraçados conseguissem dominar a Haruno se isso acontece – se tudo estaria perdido.

Estacou no lugar ao ver um garoto mais a frente ele tinha cabelos cinzentos e olhos verde escuros aparentava ser muito novo e era conduzido por dois homens com aspecto sombrio.

- Tudo pronto? – Perguntou um deles.

- Hai. Não há escapatória dessa vez. – Respondeu o outro sorrindo enquanto dava um empurrão no menino para lhe acelerar o passo.

- Não podemos parar um pouco? – Perguntou o menor visivelmente cansado de tanto andar.

- Nem pensar, temos um prazo a cumprir.

- Mas...

- Calado se você não fosse tão valioso...

- Acalme – se! Logo tudo isso vai acabar.

Sasuke não estava entendendo nada do que eles falavam e por que aquele moleque seria valioso pra alguém? Mas antes que pudesse formular mais algumas perguntas, para junta – las com as outras que continuavam sem resposta, uma explosão alevantou poeira um pouco mais a frente, o chão tremeu e ele precisou se segurar para não desabar.

- Hum... deu certo! – Comemorou um dos homens.

- Vamos lá, devem estar precisando de ajuda. – Disse o outro arrastando a criança que cravava seus calcanhares no chão, tentando em vão não ser levado.

Então de súbito um berro de fúria preencheu o ar ao redor deixando tanto o Uchiha quanto o trio parados por um instante.

- É ela mesmo! Vamos!

Em disparada os dois homens arrastaram o menino para o centro do problema, Sasuke correu nas sombras ainda atordoado com tudo que estava acontecendo, ao chegar no lugar de onde partira o berro, seus olhos negros se arregalaram mais uma vez. Havia uma imensa cratera no chão e no meio dela Sakura lutava com inúmeros inimigos de uma vez só. Não poupava força em seus golpes, por isso quem era acertado por ela voava vários metros antes de cair morto no chão. Com a velocidade espantosa que ele já presenciara a garota se mantinha a salvo de todos que tentavam dobra – lá para aquela organização nojenta.

Uma massa gigantesca de shinobis a cercava e quanto mais a rosada matava mais apareciam para incomodar.

- Isso é suicídio. – Murmurou o Uchiha observando que não havia chance alguma daquela organização derrotar Sakura.

- Moleque, faça a sua parte de uma vez! – O grito do homem que vira mais cedo lhe tirou do transe, viu o garoto assentir tristemente e caminhar na direção da matança.

Ele estendeu as mãos para frente e encheu os pulmões de ar como se estivesse tentando pegar algo, abriu à boca, um som agudo saiu dali, fazendo todos os nervos do moreno aflorarem e ele instintivamente levar as mãos aos ouvidos tentado bloquea – los, porem era inútil.

Quase explodindo ele olhou para o campo de batalha, grande parte dos shinobis tinha desmaiado e alguns pareciam à beira da loucura, Sakura a razão de tudo aquilo também tentava abafar o som com as mãos.

"Kuso." Praguejou sentindo que estava prestes a desmaiar, suas pernas perderam a força e caiu quase sem forças no chão logo em seguida, a ultima coisa que viu foi à rosada ajoelhada no chão com uma rede de chakra1 a cobrindo.

"Caímos numa arapuca." Concluiu apagando de vez.

* * *

Naruto sempre reclamara do habito de Tsunade de dormir enquanto estava trabalhando, mas agora no cargo de Hokage começava questionar se aquilo era mesmo errado, a madeira da mesa parecia tão macia e convidativa.

- Naruto acorda!!! – Aquele grito o fez dar um salto assustado para trás quase caindo da cadeira.

Sonolento olhou para a garota de coques que o fitava com desaprovação e um pergaminho de tamanho considerável ao seu lado. Esfregou os olhos tentando espantar o sono e perguntou ajeitando seu chapéu de Hokage.

- O que foi Tenten?

- Você estava me dizendo qual era a missão quando apagou. Sinceramente o que fez de suas noites? A Hinata é assim tão difícil? – A ultima pergunta continha um pingo de malicia que fez o Uzumaky corar mesmo que fracamente.

- Nem vem, faz umas três noites que eu não durmo direito por causa desses infelizes da aldeia da chuva. É um carma, quando pego no sono eles atacam.

- Ora não seja tão dramático

- É verdade! – Defendeu - se Naruto fazendo biquinho. – E como se não bastasse a uns dois meses que o teme não manda noticias.

- Ele deve estar bem longe, então pode demorar que o falcão chegue aqui, talvez seja por isso que não chegou nada ainda. – Tenten argumentou sabia que o loirinho estava muito preocupado com seus companheiros de time, mas como Hokage ele não podia sair para ajuda – los. Aquilo de certa forma lhe dava uma agonia e um aperto no peito.

"Só espero que eles estejam bem.". Pensou soltando um suspiro frustrado ao ouvir o alarme dos sentinelas, o exercito da aldeia da chuva estava atacando só pra variar. Sem escolha nenhuma ele e Tenten correram para o combate, naquela que tinha tudo para ser mais uma noite em claro.

* * *

Ouviu um zumbido alto, seus pelos se eriçarem ante o som, tentou se mover mais ao que tudo indicava estava amarrado com braços e pernas bem esticados, abriu os olhos não encontrando mais do que escuridão.

"Onde diabos estou?" Perguntou – se respirando fundo. Apesar da escuridão que o cercava pode ouvir passos.

- Ela esta pronta mestre. – Ouviu alguém dizer.

- Ótimo que se inicie o ritual. – Uma voz mais grave e rouca ordenou.

- Quanto ao Uchiha?

- Enquanto estiver bem amarrado e com seu doujutsu vendado não será problema, como eu disse ele chegou tarde demais para salvar Sakura Haruno.

Foi só ai que Sasuke percebeu sua situação, não estava num lugar escuro, nem tão pouco ficara cego, apenas estavam mantendo seus olhos vendados, uma sábia decisão, até por que desde que matara Itachi ele possuía o Mangekyou Sharingan. Suspirou desanimado fazendo mais uma tentativa vã de soltar o braço.

- Essas correntes são feitas com uma fibra que repele o chakra, nada do que fizer vai quebra – las. – Respondeu um homem que fora designado para vigia – lo.

- O que vocês querem com Sakura? – Perguntou sem dar muito credito ao comentário do outro.

- O mestre a quer, precisa dela para... concluir seus planos.

- Que ritual é esse? É com ela que farão não é? – Sasuke perguntava ainda de olhos vendados parecia nem se importar por não poder enxergar.

- Olha para um Uchiha você esta muito curioso, isso não é comum, mas não vá achando que vou entregar tudo de bandeja, não sou louco e nem suicida. – O homem soltou um risinho afetado e completou logo em seguida. – Só o que posso dizer é que a rosada pode começar a encomendar sua vaga lá no céu.

Ao ouvir isso o sangue do moreno gelou nas veias, já desconfiava, mas agora tinha a confirmação, se esse ritual se concluísse a kunoichi rosada morreria. Sentindo um súbito ataque de fúria forçou as correntes que o prendiam, mas nada do que fez surtiu algum efeito, cerrou o punho relaxando o corpo. Sua mente trabalhava fervorosamente na produção de uma solução enquanto ele permanecia quieto depois daquela reação inesperada.

A sala mergulhara no mais completo silencio, exceto é claro pelos barulhos fora dela, mas em seu interior nenhum dos dois pronunciava uma palavra cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

Até que um barulho de algo se quebrando chegou aos ouvidos de ambos, o homem que o vigiava alevantou assustado de um pulo ao passo que Sasuke apenas ergueu a cabeça tentando se situar do que estava acontecendo mesmo que não pudesse enxergar nada.

- Rápido são eles! – Gritou alguém.

- Não deixem que interrompam o ritual! – Praguejou outro passando que nem uma bala pela sala.

- Acho que já é tarde!

- Kuso! – Xingou o homem que o vigiava ao entender o que estava acontecendo. – Tragam aquele moleque para cá! Façam tudo para que aqueles três não cheguem perto da Haruno.

- Hai.

Depois de ouvir tudo isso, o Uchiha franziu o cenho, havia mais gente atrás de Sakura? Seria outra organização? Era tudo que ele precisava no momento, mas pessoas para atazanar. Cerrou o punho e forçou as correntes novamente, nenhum resultado. Estava começando a se irritar com aquilo. O estrondo de uma parede desabando chamou sua atenção, pode sentir vários chakras próximos, mas no instante seguinte todos voaram longe por conseqüência de uma ventania forte demais para ser natural.

A venda caiu de seus olhos que foram atingidos pelos raios de sol, a sede da organização estava parcialmente demolida, havia corpos por todos os lados, alguns morreram na luta outros por que um pedaço de concreto caira por cima.

- Sakura... – Murmurou sem acreditar no alto de uma pilha de escrombos com o rosto virado para o horizonte estava à rosada, o que mais lhe impressionara não foi sua tranqüilidade diante da situação e sim um lobo negro aos pés dela e um casal ao seu lado que parecia não teme – lá.

- Já estava na hora de vocês chegarem mesmo. – Sakura resmungou tanto para a dupla quanto para o lobo que abaixou as orelhas com um pedido de desculpa.

"Quem... quem são esses? Eles... a ajudaram? Não são de Kohona... então por que..." Os olhos do Uchiha se arregalaram ao constatar aquilo. "... Não pode ser possível... esse é o novo time dela...?".

_Fim Do Capitulo_

Rede De Chakra1:Gente eu não sei se isso existe no Naruto, mas senão existiracabei de inventar n.n. Essa rede drena o chakra de quem esta enrolado a ela, é ótima para esse tipo de captura em que a 'presa' tem um chakra grande demais para ser controlado.

_**Comentários sobre o capitulo**_**: Judie do Sasuke pra variar, mas a idéia inicial fazer ele encontrar 'os amigos' da Sakura num campo no meio da chuva e não ter um pesadelo com ela tentando mata – lo, fazer o que a oportunidade veio e acho que ficou bom. No próximo cap. o trio vai ser apresentado! Aguardem!**

**Agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews, estavam maravilhosas. Continuem mandando afinal são elas que me incentivam a continuar. Curtam o resto das férias e até a próxima.**


	7. Kumo, Ryuuna E Volg

**Yo!!!!!**

** Aqui estou eu com mais um cap. fresquinho de Aquela Garotinha Inocente Morreu... esse saiu mais rápido que os outros por que uma súbita inspiração bateu em mim e tive vontade de escrever. Agradeço aos coments estavam lindos *o* aproveitem esse cap. e não deixem de comentar.**

Aquela Garotinha Inocente Morreu...

**Cap – 7 Kumo, Ryuuna E Volg**

Os segundos que Sasuke levou para digerir aquela informação foram os suficientes para que o lobo negro chegasse perto dele, ele parecia curioso pelo menos era o que dizia o seu focinho que não parava de farejar. O Uchiha não gostou nadinha daquele bicho ainda mais depois de sentir um chakra considerável nele. De repente o animal se eriçou e um rosnado rouco surgiu em sua garganta.

Esse som chamou a atenção de trio parado mais a frente, os olhos verdes escurecidos de Sakura fixaram o moreno durante um segundo para em seguida voltar a olhar para o horizonte.

- Te disse para voltar para a vila e me deixar em paz. – Murmurou entre dentes.

- Não volto pra lá sem você. Vou ter levar de volta nem que seja a força. – Devolveu Sasuke irritando – se por mais pessoas entrarem em seu caminho.

A risada que a rosada soltou era nova pra ele, não havia um pingo de alegria presente nela, era uma risada maldosa, sarcástica.

- Você ainda não entendeu Uchiha? Se quiser mesmo tentar me levar terá que ser a força, não voltarei para Kohona por vontade própria.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu lá que você não quer chegar perto. – Perguntou sob os olhares atentos do trio ainda desconhecido para o Uchiha.

Ele observou minuciosamente o movimento dos cabelos róseos por causa do vento que batia em seu rosto, ainda de costas a Haruno soltou um resmungo de impaciência.

- Não é da sua conta. Volg vamos logo. – A garota falou chamando o lobo que correu para o seu lado de imediato.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir! – O Uchiha exclamou sentindo que o que quer que suprisse aquelas correntes malucas havia sido destruído. Com um puxão forte ele as quebrou ficando livre de novo.

- Acredite não vai querer arrumar confusão com a gente. – Falou o rapaz que até então tinha se mantido calado, ele era alto com cabelos cinzentos e olhos castanhos.

- Não vai levar Sakura! – Pronunciou – se a única garota do grupo fora à rosada, ela era loira e possuía olhos cor de ouro.

Sasuke franziu o cenho começando a ficar seriamente furioso com aquilo, quem eles pensavam que eram? Se antes considerou não machuca – los muito para resgatar Sakura agora essa consideração foi pro espaço queria mais era mata – los naquele momento.

O lobo se colocou no meio do casal como uma afronta ao Uchiha que trincou os dentes, já a Haruno apenas observava tudo sem interferir.

- Já que preferem assim. – Sasuke falou puxando sua katana enquanto o sharingan entrava em vigor.

Seu inimigo tratou de pegar uma espécie de navalha de aparência super afiada, já a loira preparou uma boa quantidade de senbons as quais encaixou entre os dedos pronta para a luta.

- Volg é melhor você permanecer assim por enquanto. – Gritou a garota para o lobo que sacudiu a cabeça demonstrando que entendera.

O ataque deles veio rápido, Sasuke pulou para longe do rapaz que brandia a navalha tentando acerta – lo ele parecia ser o mais veloz do grupo tanto que mesmo com o sharingan foi difícil desviar dos golpes. A garota atirou varias agulhas nele que conseguiu pular para longe bem a tempo, ergueu a katana preparado para atacar, porem sentiu uma dor terrível na perna virou – se a tempo de ver Volg pular para longe de si com a boca suja de sangue.

"Droga não previ os movimentos dele, o sharingan não tem efeito sobre animais.".

Mesmo com dor o Uchiha mais novo deu um trabalho danado, ate porque lutava bravamente sem medo de ferir ninguém como acontecia quando enfrentava Sakura. A garota em questão parou de observar a luta e passou a procurar algo entre os escombros. Não demorou muito para encontrar um corpo parcialmente ferido, puxou – o dali sem nenhum cuidado utilizando de sua super força. A vitima era um homem aparentando ter uns quarenta anos possuía cabelos brancos e olhos azuis.

- Vai me contar o que quero saber ou terei que apelar? – Perguntou friamente mantendo o homem suspenso no ar com apenas uma mão o segurando pelo colarinho.

- Haru... Haruno... – Apesar de fraco e muito ferido ele conseguiu proferir. -... mesmo que chegue lá sabe muito bem do sacrifício que será cobrado...

- Não me amole e fale logo onde esta o amuleto. – O punho dela começou a brilhar com o chakra verde acumulado, estava perdendo a paciência.

Sasuke que ouvia toda a conversa ficou interessado em saber de que amuleto Sakura falava. Era daquilo que ela estava atrás? Por quê?

Foi arremessado uns bons vinte metros batendo de encontro com uma arvore que tombou para o lado, sua distração com a garota custara caro, o trio que se intitulava o novo time dela, aproveitou – se dessa brecha e o atacou, afinal esse era o jeito shinobi de ser.

Alevantou – se cambaleante a principio mais logo retomou as forças e se preparou para contra atacar, no entanto uma idéia se formulou em sua cabeça enquanto observava seus inimigos. Se eles estavam seguindo Sakura então deviam saber o que ela planejava e por que estava atrás de um amuleto, se conseguisse seqüestrar um deles e faze – lo falar estaria bem mais informado. E as coisas seriam mais fáceis.

Decidido moveu – se com velocidade entre seus combatentes acertando um golpe no estomago do rapaz de olhos castanhos, também manteve o lobo a distancia e preparou – se para atacar a garota que parecia preocupada demais com seus dois parceiros.

Ergueu a katana pronto para desferir o golpe fatal, no entanto um brilho rosado se fez a sua frente e no momento seguinte a mão de Sakura segurava sua mão o impedindo de continuar o golpe. Ficaram se encarando por um instante ele impressionado pela velocidade dela e ela furiosa pela atitude dele.

- Nunca mais! Nunca mais ouse feri – los Uchiha! – Ela pronunciou com os olhos verdes faiscando, um sorriso maldoso brotou em seus lábios e Sasuke gritou de dor. A garota havia quebrado o braço que segurava a espada jogando – o longe logo em seguida.

O moreno conseguiu evitar machucados mais sérios aparando sua queda com chakra, olhou ofegante para a rosada que ajudava a loira a alevantar, não podia acreditar que ela era capaz de ferir e até matar seu antigo companheiro de time e primeiro amor para salvar alguém de seu time novo. Uma voz dentro de sua cabeça dizia que a Haruno formara novos laços e que não precisava mais dos antigos, por isso não se importava em mata – lo. Cerrou o punho do braço bom sentindo o outro latejar. Então era isso? Fora substituído? Simplesmente fora trocado por outro? Alguém desse novo time teria ocupado o seu lugar no coração dela? Seus olhos negros pousaram sobre o rapaz de cabelos cinzentos que correra para socorrer as duas garotas e obteve uma resposta. Sim a rosada havia arrumado novos companheiros uma amiga que nunca brigaria com ela por causa de um garoto, um rapaz que se preocupava de verdade com a sua saúde e era atencioso e um amigo fiel que estava disposto a ir onde fosse com ela. Nenhum daqueles três iria abandona – lá, acreditavam nela cegamente, nenhum deles cometeria o mesmo erro que ele cometeu...

Sentiu uma dor no peito ao constatar isso, e a dor só piorou ao perceber que talvez fosse melhor deixa – lá para trás, ela nunca o perdoaria, nunca entenderia suas razões, nunca voltaria para Kohona... para ele...

- Kumo... cuide do Volg eu curo o ferimento da Ryuuna. – Disse Sakura acumulando chakra nas mãos para fechar um corte no ombro da companheira de time.

- Hai. – Pronunciou o rapaz correndo em direção ao lobo negro que quase não tinha ferimentos.

"Mereço esse castigo. Mereço esse destino. Cometi um erro ao colocar minha vingança acima de tudo, deveria ter... me declarado para ela quando ainda podia, agora é tarde." Pensou vendo o grupo se reunir novamente bem diante de si. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que dava o braço a torcer e admitia completamente que estava errado antes o seu cérebro só fazia suposições mais agora ele admitia. O preço a pagar pela sua vingança fora alto demais.

Observou Sakura virar as costas para si juntamente com o trio e começar a ir embora dali, não havia mais nada a fazer, não era possível mudar o passado. Vendo ela se afastar mais uma vez o Uchiha pode apenas aproveitar a ultima oportunidade que teria para observar os longos cabelos róseos se balançarem ao vento e o cheiro viciante de cerejeira que voava até suas narinas. Não iria tira – lá daqueles que sabiam valoriza – la, seria muito egoísmo de sua parte, ela ficaria melhor com eles. Ele não a merecia de qualquer forma. E quando sua amada desapareceu ao longe a única coisa que o moreno conseguiu fazer foi cair de joelhos e chorar.

* * *

Andava resmungando pelos corredores tentando manter a calma pelo menos até chegar á sua sala, ser Hokage não era nada fácil, ainda mais se a vila que você comanda não parava de sofrer ataques e o pior a preocupação com seu companheiro de time que não mandava noticias a mais de dois meses só o fazia ficar mais distraído e ansioso.

Chegou à sala encontrando Tenten e Neji a sua espera, suspirou cansado e preparou – se para atende – los. Rodeou a mesa sentando – se na cadeira que antes era ocupada por Tsunade e olhou para os shinobis a sua frente.

- Qual é a situação da fronteira norte? – Perguntou já que eles eram os responsáveis por aquela área.

- Bem... – Tenten começou demonstrando cansaço as olheiras embaixo de seus olhos e os de seu marido mostrava muito bem que a situação por lá era perigosa. -... conseguimos controlar o avanço deles por esse lado, mas muitos dos nossos ficaram feridos, o ataque foi mais forte dessa vez, tivemos trabalho para nos livrar de alguns inimigos.

Naruto começou a mexer desanimado nos papeis a sua frente encontrando o que procurava pronunciou para o casal.

- Shizune esta sem chakra por que cuidou dos feridos da fronteira sul ontem, Hinata esta com o time dela impedindo os avanços pelo oeste... mandarei Ino cuidar dos feridos. Podem ir descansar um pouco colocarei Genma, Kakashi e Yamato para cobrir vocês.

Tenten abriu um sorriso aliviado ao saber que não precisaria voltar para o campo de batalha, já estava quase desmaiando de cansaço.

- Faremos isso, mas creio que o Lee não vai querer parar de lutar até a exaustão. – Falou Neji com uma gota na cabeça, só de lembrar o companheiro escandaloso de time e seu "fogo da juventude" certas coisas nunca mudavam, mas apesar de todas as esquisitices aprendeu a considera – lo como um amigo a quem deveria conservar, vivo de preferência.

Naruto deu uma risadinha divertida e meneou a cabeça concordando com o Hyuga, Lee só pararia quando chega – se ao seu limite.

- Podem ir tranqüilos, vou pedir para a Ino tomar conta do sobrancelhudo, se ela ver que ele corre perigo vai ajuda – lo.

- Arigatou Naruto – sama. – Agradeceu Tenten educadamente em seguida saiu da sala puxando o marido que parecia prestes a desmaiar.

Quando os passos dos dois se tornaram distantes o Uzumaky se permitiu deitar a cabeça sobre a madeira da mesa disposto a tirar um cochilo, porem foi surpreendido quando um falcão adentrou por sua janela, se fosse um mensageiro entregando alguma missão boba ele até deixaria pra lá, mas aquele era o falcão de Sasuke, finalmente teria noticias do amigo já que não tivera nenhuma desde que ele mencionou que achara um rastro de Sakura e falara sobre a organização que perseguia a garota

O falcão lhe entregou o pergaminho que trazia no bico e soltou um pio, preparando – se para desaparecer já que cumprira sua tarefa, mas um grito do loirinho lhe fez esperar.

- Eu quero que você... entregue uma mensagem pro teme... – Falou incerto se seria atendido, mas era sua única chance, somente aquele falcão sabia onde o moreno se encontrava, pois os dois estavam ligados pelo contrato. Vendo que o animal entendera pelo movimento de sua cabeça ele se pos a procurar um pergaminho em branco, mas não encontrou.

O falcão soltou um pio impaciente, o que fez Naruto se atrapalhar ainda mais na sua "busca", no fim acabou desistindo abriu a carta de Sasuke, descobrindo que sua amiga Sakura – chan estava viva e mais poderosa do que nunca, soube também da possível manipulação através de outra pessoa e por fim o Uchiha concluiu dizendo que continuaria a procura – lá, (Notem que essa carta levou dias para chegar, por isso que não contem os fatos atuais).

- Eu sabia que ele ia encontra – lá. Sobreviveu ao primeiro embate então ainda há esperanças. – Disse abrindo um sorriso contente, olhou para o falcão e lembrou – se de uma coisa. – Se eu falar algo pra você quando você sumir essa mensagem será passada direto pro seu dono, o teme. – Decidido ele começou a dizer o que queria. – Teme a situação aqui ta preta! Mas isso é outra historia fico feliz que tenha encontrado a Sakura – chan e espero que consiga impedir essa organização de captura – lá, não fique mais tanto tempo sem mandar noticias seu baka! Me avise se precisar de ajuda e traga ela de volta como prometeu, confio em você para isso! Até a próxima!

O animal gravou tudo e desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça deixando um loirinho mais animado para trás, afinal sua grande amiga estava viva e ele acreditava que Sasuke conseguiria traze – lá de volta.

* * *

Estava recostado numa arvore sem vontade alguma de se mexer, o vento frio da noite soprou seus cabelos e nem isso o motivou a alevantar do chão gelado. Os olhos negros fitavam o nada, era como se sua alma tivesse ido embora. Voltaria a Kohona sem ter cumprido seu objetivo, voltaria para lá sozinho, mais uma vez sozinho.

Agora que parava para pensar o destino era mesmo irônico, durante toda a sua vida tentou evitar criar laços sendo frustrado quando a equipe 7 se formou, depois tentou romper esses laços para evitar sofrimento futuro, mais uma vez não conseguiu já que os mesmos se mostraram fortes o suficientes para agüentar todo aquele tempo separado, andou boa parte de sua vida buscando ficar sozinho para não envolver ninguém querido na sua vingança, mas quando se vê livre e ama alguém esse alguém o entrega para a solidão que tanto desejara antes.

Riu sem humor enquanto secava o rosto com a manga de sua blusa, precisava parar de derramar lagrimas por algo que já não tinha volta, precisava viver o resto dos seus dias se martirizando e aprendendo a não desprezar quem lhe amava de verdade.

- Hum... dobe... – Murmurou ouvindo de repente a voz do loiro em sua cabeça, pelo jeito ele mandara uma resposta. Ouviu tudo calmamente, porem sentiu uma fisgada no peito ao ouvir que seu amigo confiava nele para traze – lá de volta. – Merda eu prometi pro Naruto... não posso simplesmente chegar lá de mãos vazias.

A confusão governava a cabeça do Uchiha, não podia quebrar sua promessa, mas também sabia que o melhor para a rosada era ficar com seu novo time, o que poderia fazer?

- Droga eu tinha que ter prometido justo isso! – Praguejou cerrando os dentes raivoso consigo mesmo. Passou umas das mãos na franja negra tentando encontrar uma situação para cumprir sua promessa, mas não separar Sakura de seus parceiros.

"Primeiro teria que ajuda – lá a encontrar esse amuleto, depois posso ver se consigo convence – lá a voltar... isso vai ser difícil... de qualquer modo... se ela gosta dos novos laços que formou não vou quebra – los, levarei aqueles três junto para Kohona, Naruto vai permitir que eles fiquem se for para ter Sakura de volta.".

Resignado alevantou – se do chão disposto a aceitar o novo time dela mesmo que ainda estivesse entalada em sua garganta a possibilidade da Haruno estar apaixonada pelo tal de Kumo.

"Não é hora de pensar nessas coisas tenho uma missão a cumprir." Pensou dissipando esses pensamentos desnecessários.

Começou a correr na mesma direção em que Sakura havia ido com o trio, sabia que eles não podiam estar longe, afinal Ryuuna e Volg haviam gastado uma grande quantidade de chakra e teriam que parar um pouco para descansar. Pensando assim aumentou seu ritmo cogitando encontra – los ainda aquela noite.

_Fim Do Capitulo_

** É como podem ver o Uchiha esta pagando por todos os erros que cometeu e também aprendeu a pensar no que é melhor para Sakura e não para ele. A duvida sobre o Kumo ainda vai perturbar por um tempo, mas não esqueçam que eu sou SasuSaku de coração. Não sei quantos caps. ainda faltam, calculo que vai ter mais uns quatro ou cinco mais tudo depende da minha disposição e das reviews de vocês. Beijos e até a próxima!**

**Respondendo as reviews (Pela primeira vez na vida):**

_**brouillard**_

_** Obrigado por estar acompanhando a minha fic desde o começo fico super feliz! Gostei das suas teorias e não acho que você tenha pirado na batatinha (Rindo) foram ótimas teorias e da para notar que você presta bastante atenção na historia. Adoro torturar o Sasuke, mas não posso negar que esteja sendo bem má para ele dessa vez. Sim a Sakura montou o seu próprio time, originalmente não seria assim, mas a idéia veio e ta ai espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém... espero seus coments nos próximos prometem muitas surpresas mais. Beijos. Te adoro.**_

_**uchiha gbl**_

_**Que bom que gostou do cap. as coisas vão começar a trilhar um caminho diferente agora. Quanto ao time como você pode ver eles são bem unidos não vai ser fácil para o Sasuke superar mais esse obstáculo. Mais adiante a historia de cada um deles vai ser revelada assim como acabaram se tornando um time. Beijos e continue acompanhando sua opinião é muito importante!**_


	8. Muitas Perguntas, Poucas Respostas

Aquela Garotinha Inocente Morreu...

**Cap – 8 Muitas Perguntas, Poucas Respostas**

Pulou entre as arvores seguindo pequenos rastros entre eles pegadas de lobo e galhos quebrados. Correu por cerca de uma hora até encontrar uma pequena clareira iluminada por uma fogueira, havia duas barracas montadas ali e perto do fogo o lobo negro descansava enquanto Sakura curava os ferimentos de Kumo e Ryuuna preparava algo pra comer. Todos permaneciam calados, mas apesar disso pareciam bem familiarizados entre si.

Sasuke se ajeitou num galho próximo ao acampamento, ficando a favor do vento, até porque Volg podia ter um olfato poderoso. Percebendo que conseguira se camuflar com sucesso, preparou – se para espionar a rosada e aquele trio de estranhos.

- Pronto Kumo, procure não mexer muito a área afetada senão pode piorar.

- Hum... não posso garantir nada, se aquele Uchiha aparecer de novo querendo te levar para Kohona teremos que lutar.

A garota suspirou cansada, como queria que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo, se esforçara tanto para chegar onde estava agora e Sasuke simplesmente aparece do nada tentando frustar seus planos...

- Se vocês não tivessem demorado tanto...

- Estava difícil encontrar as chaves, elas tinham muita proteção. Tive que praticamente demolir uma vila inteira para encontrar a ultima.

- Sabíamos que estariam protegidas, só espero que ainda tenhamos tempo.

- Esta piorando Sakura? - Perguntou Ryuuna preocupada se aproximando dos dois.

- Esta. - Respondeu. - Perdemos muito tempo procurando essas coisas...

- Tá, mas vamos compensar procurando o amuleto. Só falta ele... - O rapaz parou de falar olhando meio temeroso para a rosada. -... falando nisso, você ainda pretende continuar com aquela ideia maluca de...

- Sim, não discuta, já esta decidido. Precisamos matar aquele desgraçado a qualquer custo.

"O objetivo dela é matar alguém... não, não pode ser... se fosse só isso por que precisaria de chaves?"

- Mas o preço parece alto demais! - Disse a loira.

- Não importa, vai ser feito. E a propósito Kumo precisamos continuar com os treinos, vamos alevante.

O rapaz alevantou meio contra a vontade entregou uma venda para Sakura que a colocou sobre os olhos e se pos em posição de combate.

- Nós fazemos isso há dois anos Sakura.

- E continuaremos fazendo, já disse que preciso aprender a lutar sem depender da minha visão.

- Mas Volg, Ryuuna e eu podemos...

- Não quero que interfiram.

- Mas você vai ficar cega! - Gritou Kumo tentando fazer a garota a sua frente entendera a gravidade da situação.

"Cega?" O Uchiha ficou tão assombrado que quase se esqueceu de esconder a sua presença, olhou para a rosada esperando alguma indicação que aquilo não era verdade, mas ela pareceu não se importar pelas palavras do outro, pelo menos era isso que aquele sorriso indiferente mostrava.

- Eu sei Kumo, sei disso faz tempo, mas não me importo. Não me importo com o que vai acontecer comigo, se vou ficar cega, aleijada, muda ou até se vou morrer, tanto faz...

- Você não devia pensar assim Sakura. - Disse Ryuuna apreensiva.- Pra nós não é desse jeito...

A Haruno estava cansada de discutir, então meneou a cabeça tentando aliviar os companheiros, era certo que seu objetivo tinha vários riscos, mas se eles se cuidassem havia chance de todos acabarem vivos.

- Chega de papo! Kumo pode começar! - Ordenou ela.

No momento seguinte o rapaz atirou uma kunai para acerta – lá em cheio no rosto, ela a parou a centímetros do alvo. Do seu esconderijo Sasuke arregalou os olhos, mesmo com os olhos vendados a rosada conseguia detectar as armas ninjas, aquele treino alem de desenvolver os sentidos, dava uma vantagem caso ela precisasse lutar no escuro. Se Sakura treinava daquele jeito há dois anos era obvio que já sabia lutar sem precisar ver o inimigo, estava preparada para perder a visão. Tentando não pensar nisso ele observou o treino.

Kumo partiu para o ataque corpo a corpo tentando acerta – lá de todo jeito, mas ela conseguia se esquivar com rapidez e maestria. O rapaz tentou lhe dar uma rasteira, mas a rosada pulou por cima e imobilizou um de seus braços, poeira alevantou quando ele foi derrubado ofegante no chão. Sakura se encontrava sentada em suas costas ainda de olhos vendados sem aparentar cansaço.

- Eles não tem jeito mesmo... - Comentou a loira para o lobo que apenas moveu as orelhas.

- Droga Sakura! Eu odeio quando você faz isso! - Reclamou Kumo tentando recuperar o folego aquela garota não era fácil.

- Se não quer ser derrubado trate de se esforçar mais. - Disse a rosada ajudando o garoto a se levantar.

- Se eu me esforçar mais você não aguenta! - Brincou ele sorrindo convencido.

- Até parece... quero que de tudo de si.

- Ta bem!

Um partiu pra cima do outro, lutando com ferocidade e audácia, os movimentos eram rápidos e calculados, tanto para atacar quanto para se esquivar. Kumo puxou suas armas e avançou sobre a garota que desviou por pouco de dois ataques e lhe aplicou um poderoso soco na barriga, ele tossiu antes de voar alguns metros e bater numa arvore que foi ao chão no mesmo instante.

"Isso deve ter doido." Pensou o Uchiha tentando ver onde Kumo voara.

- Por hoje esta bom. Trate de descansar agora.

- Mas...

- Você terá revanche amanhã. Agora durma! - Disse ela sentando – se onde estivera antes ao lado do lobo negro que já dormia profundamente.

- Esta bem. - Vencido Kumo se alevantou e meio cambaleante entrou na sua barraca.

- Dessa vez você pegou pesado Sakura. - Falou Ryuuna servindo a janta da rosada.

- Não acho. - Contestou a garota dando um carinho no lobo aos seus pés. - Kumo precisa estar bem preparado se quiser continuar vivo... as coisas só vão piorar de agora em diante...

- Esta se referindo a busca pelo amuleto ou o fato do Uchiha ter aparecido?

- As duas coisas... - Sakura parou seu carinho em Volg e levou as mãos a cabeça confusa. - Não sei porque de repente ele apareceu e quer me levar de volta para Kohona sendo que fugiu de lá também...

- Seus motivos foram diferentes vamos convir. - Murmurou a loira observando atentamente a líder.

- Eu sei... mas agora alem da organização Sharringen tem ele... - Ela riu fracamente antes de terminar a frase. - Engraçado antes de me tornar uma ameaça ao mundo shinobi ninguém tinha interesse em mim...

- Já decidiu o que vai fazer quanto a isso? Quer dizer você vai salvar o Uchiha?

"Me salvar? Como assim me salvar? Não estou correndo perigo. Do que diabos Sakura me salvaria?".

- Ainda não sei... vai ser difícil... e é bem provável que ele tenha desistido de vir no meu encalço, se for esse o caso, não posso fazer nada.

- Quanto tempo você ainda tem?

- Não dá pra saber essa maldita coleira fica cada vez mais forte, meu ninjutsu conseguiu atrasa – lá um pouco, mas ela continua crescendo.

"Coleira?" Aquilo despertou o interesse no Uchiha que arriscou se mover para mais perto delas, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não fazer barulho algum, até por que se Volg acordasse podia localiza – lo pelo faro. Chegou as costas das duas garotas e ativou o sharingan, o que viu lhe fez prender a respiração por um longo tempo, havia uma especie de queimadura que circundava quase toda a garganta da garota formando quase uma 'coleira' só a parte da frente não fora afetada, pelo menos não ainda. Por isso que ele não tinha visto aquela marca antes, o cabelo róseo a cobria quase que completamente. Será que aquela era a coleira a qual a rosada se referia? Se fosse não era um ferimento normal, até por que segundo ela aquilo estava crescendo e pelo jeito daquilo dependia seu objetivo.

"Mas o que diabo é aquilo? Como..."

Seu pensamento foi interrompido quando viu Sakura cerrar os dentes e punhos fortemente, Ryuuna concentrou chakra nas mãos e se adiantou em aplicar uma boa quantidade sobre a queimadura que pelo visto estava causando dor a rosada. Uma fumaça difusa saia dela como se estivesse ardendo.

- Chega! Poupe seu chakra! - Disse a Haruno tentando afastar a garota de si, mas encontrou resistência. - Pare isso não vai adiantar nada.

- Posso tentar atrasa – lá mais um pouco...

- Não vai adiantar... - A kunoichi rosada se encontrava ofegante e suada, mas pelo menos seu ferimento parara de arder. - É serio Ryuuna, não desperdice energia comigo.

- Te devo a minha vida Sakura ou você se esqueceu de tudo que fez por mim?- A loira perguntou de maneira séria.

- Não esqueci. - A rosada falou olhando para o céu. O verde enegrecido de seus olhos mirou a lua tristemente. - Só quero acabar com isso de uma vez.

Ryuuna olhou para o céu juntamente com Sakura ao seu lado e ficou em silencio pensando no quanto aquela garota tão bonita e solidaria sofrera, ela não merecia o que passou, sua vontade de ajudar e salvar os outros lhe rendeu muita dor, mas mesmo assim lá estava ela de novo disposta a enfrentar um perigo mortal que se derrotado beneficiara a todos.

Outra coisa que lhe intrigava era a frieza aparente nas ordens dela, Sakura quase sempre era calma e controlada, no entanto na hora em que dava alguma ordem essa tinha que ser resolvida sem questionamentos, ainda mais se fosse alguma relativa ao objetivo deles.

De tão perdida que estava em pensamentos nem notou a rosada se alevantar do seu lado e falar com ela.

- Vai querer o primeiro turno? - Perguntou depositando sua tigela perto da fogueira.

- Hã?

- Eu perguntei se vai querer o primeiro turno...

- Ah... sim, pode descansar daqui a duas horas acordo você.

- Ok. - Sem demora a Haruno lhe deu as costas e entrou na outra barraca.

Sasuke pode ver claramente os contornos do corpo da garota pelo tecido da barraca, viu – a prender os cabelos e se deitar dentro de um saco de dormir pegando no sono rapidamente. Sem a menor vontade de dormir Sasuke começou a bolar um plano para capturar aquela loira que montava vigília.

"Ela parece saber tudo sobre Sakura! Vou obriga – lá a me contar o que é tudo isso.".

Decidido ele se esgueirou pelas costas dela, esperando uma oportunidade, em que ela estivesse longe do lobo que dormia perto da fogueira, tinha que captura – lá sem acorda – lo. Sua chance veio quando Ryuuna fazia a ronda em volta da clareira.

Rapidamente a atacou, conseguindo imobiliza – lá, tapou a boca dela e sem perder tempo saiu de lá carregando – a sobre protestos. Andou meia hora antes de coloca – lá no chão, os olhos dourados dela arregalaram – se ao ver o rosto de seu sequestrador contra a luz da lua.

- Uchiha... - Falou baixinho. - O que você...?

- Quero que me conte tudo sobre Sakura.

- Pra que você quer saber dela agora hein? Há oito anos você a abandonou num banco de pedra. - Provocou a garota zangada.

- Isso não é da sua conta! Se a abandonei é por que tive os meus motivos.

- Ah claro como pude esquecer... - A loira começou irônica. -... você tinha uma vingança pra cumprir... isso justifica tudo.

- Calada! - O Uchiha já estava perdendo a paciência aquela garota sabia de sua historia com Sakura e usava isso para provoca – lo.

- Essa sua mente imatura também deve ter imaginado que garota 'irritante' estaria em Kohona quando você voltasse e te receberia de braços abertos, deve ter sido uma decepção e tanto quando você chegou lá e não a encontrou.

- Já mandei se calar! - Sasuke estava a um passo de matar aquela idiota.

- E desde quando você manda em mim? Seu Uchiha desgraçado.

Aquilo foi a gota d' agua para ele, no momento seguinte Ryuuna estava suspensa no ar erguida por um dos braços de Sasuke que a segurava pelo pescoço.

- Estou falando sério ou você me conta o que sabe direitinho ou não vai voltar para os seus companheiros.

- Como é tolo... antes que consiga me matar eles estarão aqui e é você que vai morrer. - Contou ela entre ofegos, mal conseguia respirar.

- Diga de uma vez o que quero saber!

- Por que esta atras dela agora Uchiha? De verdade o que te fez vir atras da garota que você rejeitou tantas vezes? - O tom de voz de Ryuuna estava diferente, não era o zangado muito menos o irônico, ela parecia tentar entende – lo.

Sasuke ficou sem saber o que fazer, sua fúria deu uma trégua e soltou a garota no chão lentamente, a resposta estava com ele.

"Por que a amo!" Mas orgulhoso como era nunca iria admitir isso, ainda mais para uma estranha que conhecia seu passado com a Haruno.

A loira ficou em silêncio juntamente com ele, entendera o porque daquilo tudo, o moreno rejeitara Sakura varias vezes mais gostava dela e a queria de volta. Olhou para céu imaginando que aquilo seria difícil, pelo que conhecia da historia deles, ele teria muito trabalho pela frente.

- Façamos assim Uchiha... vou te contar algumas coisas, mas quero que prometa que não atrapalhara Sakura no seu objetivo.

- Minha intenção nunca foi atrapalhar. - Resmungou ele sentindo – se ofendido.

- É sério Uchiha... se Sakura não o fizer pode considera – lá morta.

Aquela sentença fez o sangue de Sasuke gelar nas veias, só de pensar nessa possibilidade, o chão parecia desabar aos seus pés. Sacudiu a cabeça procurando dissipar esse pensamento e respirou fundo antes de começar.

- Ok, primeiro quero que me conte que marca é aquela que Sakura tem no pescoço.

A loira pareceu refletir ainda amarrada firmemente, contaria o minimo possível afinal não lhe fora permitido expor as informações.

- Uma maldição é obvio.

- Maldição? Que tipo de maldição? Quem a amaldiçoou?

- Calma ai. Uma coisa de cada vez, primeiro aquela maldição é de escravidão, completa simboliza uma coleira, quando isso acontecer Sakura não será mais ela mesma, não passara de um fantoche nas mãos de quem a amaldiçoou.

- Quem? Quem fez isso com ela? Me diga!

Ryuuna recusou – se a responder Sasuke soltou um suspiro frustrado enquanto agitado passava uma das mãos pela franja. Tinha tantas duvidas para esclarecer, mas não sabia o que perguntar primeiro. Mas logo soube que não poderia perguntar mais nada sentia o chakra de Sakura (Mais furioso do que nunca) o de Kumo e o de Volg se aproximando em alta velocidade.

- Acho melhor você sumir. - Aconselhou a loira. - Com o humor que eles estão...

O Uchiha franziu o cenho, não era muito de fugir de batalhas, mas ele mesmo reconhecia que enfrentar a rosada e sua equipe não daria em nada, e ademais não tinha tanto chakra assim para lutar. Com um resmungo correu para as arvores e tratou de sumir como Ryuuna aconselhara.

Depois de se certificar que estava numa distancia razoável do acampamento de Sakura (Não muito perto para não ser notado, mas também não muito longe para não notar algum movimento) estendeu seu saco de dormir entre as arvores e exausto deitou – se para dormir um pouco.

Trocou de lado pela quinta vez, ajeitou – se de um modo diferente, se descobriu , voltou a cobrir - se ao sentir o frio da noite, seu corpo cansado exigia uma folga coisa que estava praticamente impossível para Sasuke, apesar de seus olhos estarem pesados e estivesse acabado, não conseguia pegar no sono de jeito nenhum, as informações que conseguira espionando o acampamento e interrogando Ryuuna ficavam girando em sua mente procurando uma solução uma forma de entender tudo aquilo.

Bufou zangado consigo mesmo enquanto ficava de barriga para cima, olhou para as estrelas com o cenho franzido como se fosse culpa delas ele estar naquela enrascada, sua expressão se suavizou ao lembrar de como olhava as estrelas quando criança e quando estivera sobre a tutela de Orochimaru. Quando era pequeno elas lhe davam esperança de impressionar seu pai já com o sannin elas o ajudavam a aguentar o ambiente, os treinos difíceis e é claro a falta que seus amigos faziam. Naruto, Kakashi e Sakura...

- Sakura... - Nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil resgatar a rosada, mas não iria desistir. A ideia de cegueira e maldição da garota lhe atormentavam, não era possível que tudo fosse acontecer com ela, não era justo.

Ajeitou – se no saco de dormir mais uma vez, quentinho e cansado fechou os olhos conseguindo finalmente pegar no sono, um sono mais do que necessário. Em sua cabeça as informações ainda o incomodavam mais dessa vez nem isso o impediu de praticamente desmaiar de cansaço.

Acordou no dia seguinte bem cedo, com o corpo ainda doendo alevantou – se atento a qualquer movimento na clareira do acampamento de Sakura, mas pelo jeito a equipe ainda não havia partido. Juntou suas coisas na mochila e ocultando sua presença andou até lá sempre cuidando para não fazer barulho e nem ficar contra o vento.

A clareira que na noite passada havia servido de acampamento/campo de treinamento naquele hora virara só um campo de batalha dessa vez o trio atacava em conjunto a kunoichi rosada que tinha grandes dificuldades para desviar e atacar os três sem poder vê – los.

"Isso já é loucura.". Pensou o moreno vendo – a se esquivar de um ataque de Ryuuna e no momento seguinte pular por cima de Volg que corria para derruba – lá, sem se abalar a garota golpeou a loira que desabou imediatamente. Depois foi a vez do lobo que lutou bravamente antes de ser derrotado e por fim Kumo fechou a conta. Com esse ultimo aconteceu algo que fez o sangue de Sasuke ferver.

Quando derrubado o shinobi dera um jeito de puxar Sakura consigo, os dois rolaram muito antes de desacelerarem.

- Consegui te derrubar finalmente. - Comemorou o rapaz sorrindo para a garota caída sobre seu corpo a venda saíra dos olhos esmeraldas.

- Não fique contando vantagem. - Avisou ela fazendo uma falsa cara de emburrada.

Até ai o moreno procurou controlar seu ciume que parecia esquentar todo seu corpo. Quem ele pensava que era para falar com tanta intimidade com Sakura? Aquele idiota estava tentando tomar o que era dele Uchiha Sasuke desde criança e isso o deixava enfurecido, ainda mais por que o 'casal' não parecia se importar com a posição um tanto quanto constrangedora.

"Calma Sasuke!" Ordenou a si mesmo. "Pelo menos não é ele que esta por cima... Sakura alevanta daí de uma vez!".

Foi então que viu Kumo aproximar sua boca do ouvido da Haruno e dizer algo baixinho a ela que sorriu de uma maneira parecida com o jeito que sorria cada vez que encontrava – o em Kohona.

"Vou assar esse moleque vivo!!! Como ele se atreve!?!?!".

Nunca fora tão difícil controlar sua raiva, ela permaneceu dominante até que a rosada alevanta – se de cima do companheiro de time e o ajudasse a alevantar. Depois dessas 'provações' o time almoçou, Sasuke ainda os vigiando fez o mesmo e meia hora depois quando Sakura e seu trio partiu da clareira rumo ao norte o Uchiha os acompanhou de longe seguro de que mais cedo ou mais tarde conseguiria ajudar a Haruno e quem sabe convence – lá a voltar para Kohona...

"E matar o Kumo quando ela estiver distraída..." Pensou complementando suas metas, embora a ultima fosse mais movida por ciume do que por qualquer outra coisa.

_Fim Do Capitulo_


	9. Poder Inesperado

Aquela Garotinha Inocente Morreu...

**Cap – 9 Poder Inesperado**

As andanças de Sakura com o seu time para o norte duraram uma semana até encontrarem um lugar habitado, uma pequena aldeia cortada por um córrego fino que desembocava num lago em meio as montanhas.

- Tem certeza de que é aqui? - Perguntou Kumo para a líder que confirmou com a cabeça convencida de que estavam no lugar certo.

Ela foi na frente e o time a seguiu de perto em silencio a rosada não parecia muito propicia a conversas naquele momento, tanto que quando chegaram a entrada da aldeia tratou de ser curta e grossa em suas ordens.

- Vamos nos separar, procurem toda e qualquer informação que puderem do amuleto Seishin (Amuleto Da Alma), independente do que encontrarem estejam nesse mesmo lugar em uma hora.

- Hai. - Responderam Ryuuna e Kumo em juntos ao passo que Volg latiu confirmando.

- Dispersar. - Ordenou e no segundo seguinte cada um começou a vasculhar a vila por um lado.

Sasuke optou por continuar na cola de Sakura, que ficara responsável pela parte sul do lugar, ela corria muito e seus olhos verdes escurecidos analisavam todo e qualquer detalhe rapidamente, sem ser necessárias paradas. Se esforçou para acompanha – lá as escondidas e por um segundo a perdeu de vista.

"Droga... pra onde ela foi?" Perguntou – se parando de correr por um instante em cima de uma casa particularmente alta em relação as outras. Observou ao redor nem sinal tentou localizar o chakra, também não deu certo visto que a garota sabia oculta – lo muito bem.

Um tremor não muito longe de onde ele estava chamou sua atenção, correu até lá certo de que a rosada era a causadora daquele 'terremoto', não se enganou lá estava ela entre as ruínas da casa que acabara de botar a baixo segurando um rapaz de cabelos azuis e olhos amarelados pela garganta.

- Diga de uma vez. - A voz fria de Sakura que nada combinava com sua aparência inocente ecoou no local.

- Sa... Sakura... pelo amor de kami – sama... - O garoto pediu tentando se soltar. - Não precisa me segurar... eu não vou conseguir fugir de você de qualquer jeito.

Com um resmungo a garota o soltou deixando sentado no chão, ele alevantou – se tinha praticamente a mesma altura dela e era provável que a mesma idade também. Bateu as mãos nas roupas para tirar a poeira e a olhou com um sorriso.

- Veio sozinha ou resto do time Kitsune (Raposa) esta com você? - Perguntou parecendo bem familiarizado com a rosada.

- Hum... não é da sua conta. Não esperava te encontrar, mas se esta neste lugar deve estar bem informado.

- Claro, Sakura, isso me faz lembrar os velhos tempos. Sabe antes do seu time ser formado.

- Pare de ficar ligado ao passado. Quero que me diga o que sabe sobre o amuleto da alma.

- Já encontrou as 12 chaves?

- Não estaria procurando ele se não tivesse encontrado. - Respondeu Sakura impaciente.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem não precisa ficar nervosa... o que sei é que ele esta enterrado próximo ao lago entre as montanhas. Siga o córrego e vai achar o lago.

- Próximo quanto?

- Não faço ideia, mas tome cuidado tem armadilhas lá, se for cavar um túnel é bom que seja longe do lago qualquer errinho pode inundar o lugar onde o amuleto esta ai vai ser difícil encontra – lo.

A Haruno pareceu considerar a informação, deu um suspiro cansado e virou as costas ao rapaz que não pareceu se importar pelo modo rude dela.

- A minha proposta ainda esta de pé Sakura. - Gritou quando ela já estava um pouco longe. - Se mudar de ideia me avisa.

A garota de cabelos róseos nada respondeu simplesmente continuou seu caminho fingindo que não ouvira. Sasuke percebeu que ela fazia o caminho para a entrada da vila, a uma hora já estava quase acabando deveria estar indo se juntar ao resto do seu time, decidido pulou da arvore onde estivera escondido para frente do rapaz com quem Sakura falava a pouco e sem demora mandou.

- Conte tudo que sabe sobre Sakura Haruno ou você morre agora. - A katana dele estava a centímetros do pescoço do garoto. Já tinha perdido a paciência e precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo antes que a rosada cumprisse seu objetivo, não podia deixar que a garota ficasse cega, mesmo que tivesse prometido a Ryuuna que não iria atrapalhar tinha que encontrar outro jeito.

- Hum... - Ele o considerou com interesse. - Uchiha não é? Soube que o último estava pelas redondezas... Uchiha Sasuke, traidor de Kohona, antigo companheiro de time de Haruno Sakura a melhor ninja médica de todos os tempos e Uzumaky Naruto o hospedeiro da Kiuuby e hokage atual da vila da folha.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer. Como aquele garoto tinha tantas informações? Além de ter conhecimento do que Sakura estava tramando ainda sabia o que acontecia em Kohonagakure que estava a quilômetros de distancia.

- Como você...?

- Sou um informante Uchiha... é meu dever saber de tudo. - Respondeu a pergunta não formulada do moreno. - Me chamo Nesuo e parece que precisara da minha ajuda.

- Apenas em pequenas coisas. - Ele ainda mantinha a katana no lugar. - Como por exemplo por que Sakura quer esse amuleto.

- O amuleto da alma é a décima terceira chave Uchiha.- Nesuo contou. - Quando sua querida companheira de time coloca – lá no painel próximo a Kohona junto com as outras doze ele cobrara a visão dela como preço.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. - Praguejou Sasuke se aproximando do rapaz com o sharingan ativado tinha pouco tempo, pelos seus cálculos Sakura e seu time já deveriam estar a caminho do lago.

- Ei calma ai, não vai me lançar um genjutsu logo agora vai? Estou lhe dando informações muito valiosas sem lhe pedir nada e é assim que você me retribui?

- Há um motivo logico para que você esteja fazendo isso... e não é por caridade.

Nesuo deu uma risada divertida concordando com a cabeça, de fato não falara aquilo por caridade.

- Esta certo, o motivo que estou contando tudo isso é simples. - Ele olhou para aqueles frios olhos vermelhos. - Não há mais nada que você possa fazer para impedir aquela garota de cumprir o seu objetivo, então não importa o quão informado estiver já é tarde demais...

- Conte de uma vez para que Sakura quer aquele amuleto! Seu desgraçado! - O Uchiha já estava fora de si, seu sharingan se retorceu e formou o Mangekyou.

Nesuo se encolheu e fechou os olhos para evitar ser pego em algum genjutsu embora soubesse que era só questão de tempo.

- Ela pretende abrir os portões que mantem Hachibi (Serpente de 8 caudas) prisioneiro, Haruno Sakura quer destruí – lo.

- Mas por que?

- Aquele bijju mais cedo ou mais tarde terá força suficiente para destruir o portão, Sakura pretende mata – lo antes que tenha energia total.

- O Hachibi a amaldiçoo?

- Claro que não, ele esta preso lá há um bom tempo. Não tem como ele ter feito isso.

- Então quem fez? - Estava irritado por não entender que ligação a maldição da garota com o monstro das oito caudas.

- Ora Uchiha quem você acha que foi? Pense bem. - Nesuo devolveu encarrando os olhos vermelho sangue que havia voltado para o sharingan de três virgulas.- Quem tem a mania de amaldiçoar as pessoas?

Sasuke vasculhou sua memoria e só pode chegar a uma conclusão, mas não podia ser... ele o havia matado, não tinha como...!

- Orochimaru... - Murmurou procurando por uma confirmação no rosto do informante e foi o que encontrou. - Mas... ele...

Teve sua fala interrompida por um tremor gigantesco, acompanhado por explosões ao longe e um deslizamento de terra das montanhas. Sons de batalha chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Pelo jeito a garota encontrara um inimigo.

- Hum... os Kitsunes tem problemas... - Comentou o rapaz se segurando no que sobrara da parede da casa que Sakura derrubara para acha – lo.

O moreno nem deu atenção a aquele comentário e partiu correndo para a batalha, sabia que a Haruno podia se defender muito bem e que naquele momento ela deveria estar com aquele time não havia muita chance de que se ferisse mais mesmo assim se preocupava com a rosada e iria para lá tentar ajuda – lá.

"Orochimaru não pode te – lá amaldiçoado... ele nunca mais retornou a Kohona depois do combate com o terceiro hokage... e quando fugi da vila ele já estava muito doente, não tinha condições de voltar lá e amaldiçoa – lá... isso não faz sentido...".

Porem toda e qualquer conclusão que tivesse que ter, foi deixada de longe quando chegou a área de batalha. Kumo estava caído próximo ao lago com um corte profundo na barriga enquanto o resto do time lutava bravamente contra seis ninjas mascarados.

Mais um estrondo colossal e no momento seguinte Sakura surgiu em meio a poeira com punhos e dentes cerrados, golpeou com toda força um dos inimigos que voou uns 25 metros antes de cair no chão. Um rosnado se fez presente e Volg muito maior do que Sasuke se lembrava apareceu para combater mais dois inimigos, os atacou com velocidade e fúria, mas parecia que não era suficiente. Isso até o lobo cinzento se afastar uns dez metros deles e sem aviso prévio acerta – los com um jato fortíssimo de um liquido estranho que saiu de sua boca escancarada, o liquido parecia ser corrosivo, até por que pelos gritos dos shinobis antes de morrer aquilo não deveria ter sido nada agradável.

Ryuuna se via lutando com habilidade contra dois ninjas, quanto o ultimo pulara para atacar Sakura. A rosada vence – o com facilidade e adiantou – se para ajudar a loira, mas sentiu uma espada longa corta – lá no braço. Parou de correr e olhou com raiva para outro mascarado que acabara de surgir.

- Rosada esse foi um aviso.

- Pois não devia ter avisado! - Praguejou ela aumentando sua velocidade nos pés com chakra, seus punhos também estavam circundados dessa energia prontos para quebrarem todos os ossos daquele ninja.

Ele conseguiu desviar no ultimo segundo o que irritou ainda mais a kunoichi, ela passou a persegui – lo por todo o campo de batalha furiosa, enquanto Sasuke de seu esconderijo observava que o corte no braço dela cicatrizara sem que a garota fizesse qualquer jutsu para cura – lo. De fato ela Sakura nem parecia ter dado atenção ao corte.

"Pelo jeito ela evoluiu seu ninjutsu médico ao limite. Nem precisa fazer os selos para curar seus machucados.".

Foi quando o homem começou a perder o folego de tanto desviar dos socos da Haruno, ele vinha de costas na sua direção não hesitou em atravessar a katana no shinobi sem pena alguma. Ele soltou um berro de dor antes de desabar morto no chão. Sabendo que se revelara alevantou o olhar para aquelas esmeraldas escurecidas encontrando a mesma expressão fria que ela lhe lançara anteriormente.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda Uchiha. Vá embora! - Pronunciou a rosada dando – lhe as costas para auxiliar seus companheiros.

"Não vou deixar você partir de novo Sakura!". Pensou preparando – se para segui – lá, no entanto uma kunai coberta de veneno voou entre eles indo de encontro a Kumo desmaiado na margem do rio.

- Volg! - Gritou Sakura ao mesmo tempo em que o lobo negro correu para interceptar a arma ninja. O Uchiha ficou impressionado pela rapidez do animal, mas o modo como ele parara a kunai foi o que o deixou abismado.

"Não é possível... ele a engoliu?".

Sim Volg a engolira sem parecer grande coisa, o veneno não o afetou e como se fosse pouco seus pelos se eriçaram e Sasuke pode ver claramente uma boa quantidade de espinhos no dorso do animal circundando seu peito e pescoço. Prevendo o que iria acontecer criou um escudo de chakra. No momento seguinte os espinhos embebidos no mesmo veneno que o lobo ingeriu foram lançados para todos os lados, acertando os últimos dois inimigos que tombaram imediatamente agonizantes.

- Ryuuna trate de Kumo! - Ordenou Sakura puxando sua katana, virou – se para Sasuke que já estava preparado para lutar contra ela novamente.

- Quando vai parar de atacar seus amigos Sakura? - Perguntou o moreno sem desviar seus olhos dos dela.

- Eu não tenho amigos.

Um partiu pra cima do outro com katanas em punho, as mesmas se chocaram e como da primeira vez faíscas voaram salpicando o chão destruído ao redor deles. O Uchiha cerrou os dentes enquanto media forças com a antiga de time.

- Sei... que pretende destruir o Hachibi... - Disse Sasuke num sussurro. - Ainda não entendi o porque mais... me deixe ajudar! Talvez haja um jeito de evitar... que você fique cega!

- Já disse que não preciso da sua ajuda Uchiha! Volte para Kohona antes que eu perca a paciência! - Ordenou ela empurrando – o para longe e sacando a outra katana.

- Por que? Por que você se recusa a aceitar minha ajuda? Por que você é tão teimosa?

A Haruno não respondeu avançou sobre ele novamente golpeando – o ferozmente, uma das katanas foi bloqueada já a outra o acertou na perna. O Uchiha engoliu a dor e segurou os pulsos dela, a imobilizando temporariamente visto que foi arremessado longe no instante seguinte.

- Cansei! Agora você vai morrer!

Furiosa atacou – o novamente, Sasuke se defendeu a muito custo visto que o braço que havia sido quebrado por ela anteriormente mal se recuperara. Sakura alevantou uma das katanas para acerta – lo nas costas, ele bloqueou, certo de que aquilo a deixaria mais furiosa ainda, mas para sua surpresa um sorriso obscuro surgiu no rosto da rosada. Ouviu o barulho da espada da garota caindo no chão e sentiu uma mão quente repousar sobre a base de seu pescoço. Olhou aquele rosto delicado sem entender.

- Me deve essa Uchiha! - Falou antes que seu chakra invadisse o corpo dele por completo.

Parecia eletricidade ou até algo mais mortal, por um segundo não conseguiu se mexer, depois quando recuperou seus movimentos afastou – se ofegante dela, seu corpo tremia em espasmos constantes tentou se manter em pé, mas suas pernas cederam, caiu de lado podendo ver Sakura se aproximando.

- O que...? O que... você... fez? - Perguntou quase sem forças.

- Mais do que você merece. - Foi tudo que ouviu dela antes de apagar completamente.

Sentia um gosto de ferro na boca, olhou ao redor estava num lugar escuro, afinal aonde fora se meter? Tudo que lembrava era da voz de Sakura, onde ela estava? Percebeu que poderia caminhar e alevantou – se, andou um pouco tentando definir alguma coisa... inútil.

"Sera que é um genjutsu? Não... eu teria percebido... se bem que... Sakura sempre foi muito boa em criar ilusões... talvez...".

Fez a posição de mãos concentrou – se ao máximo e murmurou.

- Kai!

Nada mudou, seu murmurio por mais baixo que fosse ecoou pelo lugar voltando para ele. Tocou a franja negra podendo notar que estava suada, precisava achar um jeito de sair dali. Não sabia por que mais tinha um mal pressentimento. Puxou a katana e fez um pequeno corte na sua perna esperando que a dor anulasse a ilusão embora soubesse que não serviria de muita coisa já que seu selo não o fizera.

"Ela se desenvolveu tanto assim... não, não faz sentido... Sakura prometeu me matar pra que me prenderia numa ilusão?".

- Sasuke – kun... - Chamou uma voz doce e melodiosa que ele conhecia muito bem, virou – se de imediato em direção a ela.

Uma Sakura mais jovem estava ajoelhada no chão segurando a foto do time 7 chorando de se acabar, correu ao encontro dela e por um momento jurou que conseguiria alcança – lá se não fosse impedido por algo invisível, uma especie de parede. Forçou e nada. A garota não o via apenas chorava.

- Sakura! Sakura!

Nada conseguiu a Haruno continuou a chorar e ele escorado naquela barreira assistia a tudo torturado. Queria poder abraça – lá e faze – lá sorrir como sempre sorria para ele, mas aquele obstaculo o impedia. Já estava prestes a cometer uma loucura quando viu sua própria imagem alguns anos mais novo conversando com o sannin das serpentes.

- Só conseguira concretizar sua vingança se não tiver medo de morrer.

- Não me importo em morrer se Itachi for comigo. - Respondeu friamente.

O Sasuke atual olhou para a figura de Sakura aos prantos para a sua própria, pelo que entendera aquilo era um pedaço da vida dela e dele, enquanto se impregnava com ódio ela chorava em Kohona. Era isso, aquelas duas cenas estavam acontecendo ao mesmo tempo só que em lugares diferentes. Bateu mais uma vez na barreira que os separava, queria ir para junto de sua rosada. Só naquele momento percebera o quanto a machucara, o quanto a fizera sofrer.

- Kuso!

As duas cenas desapareceram como se nunca tivessem existido, desconfiado olhou ao redor, estava no escuro de novo. Andou um pouco visto que não tinha mais obstáculos. Estava começando a ficar com raiva daquele lugar além de mostra – lhe Sakura sofrendo, não tinha saída.

Conseguiu definir mais a frente uma outra cena se desenrolando, correu tentando visualizar o que era, talvez o ajudasse a sair dali. Mais uma vez viu a rosada, dessa vez alguns anos mais velha e com os olhos já enegrecidos. Ela corria abaixo de chuva, bastante ferida e cansada, se abrigou na varanda de uma casa com as pernas tremulas de frio.

Percebendo que não poderia ir a seu encontro já que aquilo era uma lembrança, Sasuke a acompanhou o mais perto que pode. Observou a garota se escorar na viga da varanda e escorregar para o chão ainda tremendo.

"Quem a feriu assim? Que parte da vida dela estou agora?".

Sua pergunta foi respondida quando a porta da casa se abriu e dela surgiu uma velhinha baixinha e de ar bondoso. Ele a reconheceu na hora aquela era...

"Yaga! Então estou na hora da fuga dela de Kohona!".

Com essa constatação passou a prestar mais atenção no que acontecia com a esperança de que aquilo o ajudasse futuramente.

- Por Kami! Quem fez isso com você minha jovem?". Perguntou Yaga se aproximando preocupada com a rosada que não conseguia nem se manter em pé.

- Quem me feriu não importa... preciso sair do pais do fogo o mais rápido possível... - Afirmou ela olhando para os lados na certa procurando por algum shinobi inimigo. Tampouco parecia ligar para os ferimentos que cicatrizavam agora que parara de correr.

Yaga não fez muitas perguntas, cobriu o corpo frio da garota de cabelos róseo com um cobertor grosso e a conduziu para dentro de casa, Sasuke viu muito bem quando a senhora a alimentou com o que tinha e em seguida a fez tomar um banho quente, depois quando a noite já se fazia presente pode ver a Haruno mais recuperada. Ela insistia em ir embora para não causar problemas a sua anfitriã, mas não conseguiu, por fim vencida, fez um bushin com um chakra considerável carregado de falsos mantimentos e o mandou sair da vilarejo dando a entender tanto para os anbus que poderiam estar lhe perseguindo quanto para os habitantes do lugar que ela tinha ido embora. Depois de feito isso a garota deitou – se no sofá da bondosa senhora e não demorou a cair num sono leve, ainda atenta a qualquer coisa.

"Então ela passou uma noite no vilarejo... aquele cara só viu o bushin partindo com mantimentos...".

A cena se desvaneceu aos poucos, o moreno olhou para todas as direções esperando ver mais alguma coisa, no entanto, sentiu um dor aguda no pescoço, mais aguda do que quando fora amaldiçoado. E foi naquele momento que percebeu.

"Ela pousou a mão sobre o selo amaldiçoado... Sakura esta retirando ele...".

Não teve tempo para pensar em mais nada no instante seguinte desmaiou novamente.

- Ugh... - Resmungou sentindo a cabeça latejar. Não conseguia se mexer nem tão pouco tinha forças para abrir os olhos, só podia dizer que estava deitado em algo macio. Franziu o cenho quando a dor em seu corpo aumentou. Sentia algo gelado em sua testa.

Com um esforço sobre humano abriu os olhos, tudo estava meio embaçado para ele, não conseguia definir direito nada a sua volta.

"Onde estou?" Pensou em perguntar em voz alta, mas mudou de ideia ao ouvir três vozes conhecidas e um rosnado familiar.

- Nosso tempo esta acabando! Já demoramos demais atrás desse amuleto! - Pode diferenciar a voz de Kumo.

- Sakura ainda tem alguns dias, não podemos nos precipitar senão acabaremos perdendo a ultima chave. - Essa era Ryuuna falando.

- Não falem do mim como se não estivesse aqui. - Ordenou a voz autoritária de Sakura, mais alta que as demais. - Meu ninjutsu ainda segura essa coleira por um tempo, não vamos apressar nada.

- Mas... - Começou o rapaz sendo cortado prontamente pela líder.

- Já disse! Se perdemos esse amuleto tudo que fizemos até agora terá sido em vão!

- Eu sei, mas...

- Kumo não me conteste, por acaso quer que aquele maldito túnel desabe e essa porcaria de maldição me domine de vez?

- Claro que não Sakura... eu só...

- O que?

- Sua coleira cresceu ontem enquanto você descansava... temos muito pouco tempo.

O Uchiha a ouviu dar um suspiro de exaustão, Volg provavelmente junto a suas pernas soltou um resmungo baixo. O acampamento ficou em silencio por alguns segundos antes da voz da rosada mais enérgica preenche – lo.

- Cavem esse túnel sem descanso e com o máximo de cuidado possível... Ryuuna e eu ficaremos aqui de guarda caso algum inimigo apareça.

- Hai! - Respondeu Kumo, o lobo latiu antes de partir junto com o rapaz até o lugar onde estava o túnel.

Ouviu passos se aproximando de onde estava sua visão ainda não se encontrava totalmente recuperada, mas já dava para ver algumas coisas. Porém fechou os olhos quando sentiu Sakura perto, fingiria que ainda estava dormindo para tentar descobrir por que a rosada não o matara como disse que faria.

- Ele esta dormindo há três dias... - Comentou Ryuuna observando sua líder trocar o pano úmido da testa do rapaz. - Será que...

- O Uchiha ficara bem... isso é só uma reação do corpo dele a um novo chakra. - Respondeu a Haruno sem dar muita atenção ao fato.

- Então... você deu seu chakra mesmo? Mas isso vai...

- Dar algumas lembranças minhas para ele, eu sei...

- Não teme ter passado algo que vai ajuda – lo a nos impedir?

- Não. - Retrucou fria, mas ao ver que a companheira de time não entendera completou. - Ele quer me levar de volta a Kohona e para isso ofereceu ajuda, sabe que desse objetivo depende a minha vida por isso não vai interferir.

- Por que não o deixa ajudar? - Perguntou a loira.

A rosada soltou um resmungo de impaciência que fez a garota ao seu lado encolher – se, ela era amiga de Sakura a muito tempo (Ou o mais próximo de amigo que a garota podia ter) e sabia quando ela estava estressada assim como o que fazia nessas horas, por isso calou – se certa de que no momento apropriado receberia a sua resposta, muito embora já tivesse algumas suposições.

_Fim Do Capitulo_


End file.
